The Final Return
by Robbing
Summary: Littlefoot and the gang are seperated from the parents in a terrible earthquake.  Join Littlefoot and three new friends as they make their journey back.  T for violence and language.
1. Introduction

A long time ago when animals were still in existence, but the humans were not, there lived a time of the most magnificent and mysterious of all creatures, the dinosaurs. How they came to be no one would understand, as well as how they became extinct. The dinosaurs were all different in eating habits, breeding, and social gathering. They even had names for themselves. There was the longnecks, the three horns, the flyers, the big mouths, the spiketails, the sharpteeth, the fast runners, and the domeheads.

One day, though, a young dinosaur was born. This would be very common, but this dinosaur had an extremely rare personality. His name was Littlefoot. He was a very bright longneck who was sometimes scared of his new surroundings, but will later change his opinions on it.

Littlefoot didn't have a father at the time of birth, but he did have his mother and his grandparents. He looked to family as a role model with love.

Although happy times were at the beginning, there were hard times as well. Throughout their home, the land was running out of food. The longnecks had to survive on old twigs and sticks. What will happen to them? Littlefoot's mother suggested to migrate to the Great Valley.

"The Great Valley?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes," his mother replied, "it is a land filled with lushes of green food to feast upon. A land where all will be well."

The journey to the Great Valley was adventurous, but also dangerous. During Littlefoot's journey, he befriended a three horn named Cera, who had a mean-spirited, but easily emotional, personality.

Later, while the two were playing in a mud pond, a sharptooth came in attack, eventually killing Littlefoot's mother. Littlefoot then had to make the journey alone.

The sad end to his mother brought tears to his eyes, but was mildly comforted by a dinosaur named Rooter. He then remembered what he was told on how to get to the Great Valley.

"Follow the bright circle, across the smokey mountain, through the rock that looked like a longneck." his mother whispered.

On his way he met up with a few more friends: Ducky, the big mouth, Petrie, the flyer, and Spike, the spiketail, along with Cera. Together, they were called, the gang of five.

The journey is now coming to an end. The dinosaurs had finally made it to the Great Valley. It seems so great, but there are more adventures to come. This new adventure in the Great Valley will be different than any other.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sure that you already know this story, but wait, there is more to come. Stay tuned for Chapter 2.<strong>


	2. The Beginning has Begun

Well, it was normal day in the Great Valley. Quite peaceful, silence all around except for the giggling noises of the gang of five. They were all off with themselves to enjoy a nice game of hide-and-seek.

"Ready or not me come and find you!" exclaimed Petrie.

Everyone was at their positions trying to hold in their laughs while watching Petrie look around unusual places, such as under a leaf.

Just then, Spike got the feeling of becoming hungry and started eating his hiding a place, a bush. Ducky, his adopted sister who sticks with him all the time, begins to scold him.

"Spike," she whispered loudly, "You know that Petrie will find out where we are if you keep making so much noise."

Spike made his puppy dog sad face and curled up on the green, fresh soft grass.

Petrie, finally giving up, flew past them and went to another location, Littlefoot's hiding place, which was behind a giant rock. Petrie starts looking under tiny stones and pebbles and calls him out.

"Littlefoot, where are you?" he said with a growing tone.

Littlefoot couldn't help himself and started giggling softly. Unfortunately, though he wasn't quite enough for Petrie to go behind the giant rock and find him.

"Aha! Me found you, me found you, me fou..."

"Ok, Ok," he interrupted, "let's go find the others."

They moved to another area which was in a field of tall grass, Cera's hiding place. Petrie squanders off searching in his weird locations while Littlefoot looks around reasonably.

"They'll never find me here" Cera thought. "I'm too smart for them."

Of course, though, Littlefoot knew exactly where to look, and found her in an instant.

"I was just taking it easy on you. I wanted you to find me." Cera said.

"Alright we find Cera, now we find other two." Petrie exclaimed.

Everyone ran with excitement to find the last two remaining dinosaurs.

Meanwhile, during Petrie's absence, Ducky and Spike left for another location. This time, it was up in a tree. The tree had a lot of tree stars that was perfect cover for both of them. Ducky had an easy time climbing, but spike broke a few branches while coming up.

"Now remember, Spike, no more eating until they find us, nope, nope, nope." Ducky said.

It has now been fifteen minutes since Littlefoot and the other two had found their location. Spike became more eager to eat the delicious tree stars off the tree. Then, they heard the voice that saved him.

"I found them!"

Cera was at the bottom of the tree with her proud smile. In relief, Spike began munching on the tree stars, swallowing as much as he could.

"See, Littlefoot, I told you I'd find them. It was way too easy." Cera boasted.

"Yeah," Littlefoot replied, "But it sure took you a while to find out how easy it was."

Everyone began laughing, but Cera just rolled her eyes.

Later, the gang heard their names being called by familiar voices, their parents.

"Me have to go, bye" Petrie said.

"Well, duh, we won't just ignore the call." Cera replied.

"Yeah, well it is getting dark. See you tomorrow." Littlefoot said while walking away.

The dinosaurs all went away saying their goodbyes hoping for another fun day.

"Well, you look all tuckered out" said Grandma.

"It was fun though." Littlefoot replied.

"Well, hope you have a goodnight sleep. Tomorrow, we will be a much better day than today."

"I doubt it. It was extremely fun."

"That's good. Good night Littlefoot."

"Good night Grandma."

The dinosaurs of the Great Valley were all asleep dreaming their beautiful dreams. Thinking everything of the valley was good and wonderful, as though it may seem.

"Littlefoot! Littlefoot! Get up!"

Littlefoot woke up slowly, but then fully as he began to feel the ground shake. He felt his Grandfather pushing him by an open field for safety of any falling objects. All around he could hear dinosaurs exclaiming "Earthshake!". However, this was a very unusual earthquake. Something different came upon. He felt the violence, but there were no casualties. No falling trees, no rocks flying, no storms, no ground opening, no nothing. Then, spontaneously, the earthshake stopped and there was silence. Everyone stopped then there was non-audible chatter all around.

"What was that Grandpa?" he asked.

"I don't know Littlefoot, I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think happened? What will become of Littlefoot? Could it all be bad? Stay tuned for Chapter 3.<strong>


	3. A New Friend Has Been Met

Littlefoot runs to Petrie in the distance. Petrie is staggering on the ground with his other brothers and sisters.

"Are you okay?" Littlefoot asked.

"Me fine, but how about you?" replied Petrie.

"I'm fine...for now. I wonder how the others are. Say, there's Cera. Come on let's go."

"Oooh, can me ride on your back Littlefoot? Me wing hurts."

"Sure. Hop on."

Littlefoot races to Cera as he sees her behind a tree.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said in the back.

It was Mr. Threehorn. He is an egocentric dinosaur who also wants things his way. Sometimes, or actually most of the time, Mr. Threehorn can be very mean at wrong times.

"I just wanted to see how Cera is." Littlefoot replied.

Mr. Threehorn didn't take to kindly about the fact, but led him to where she is.

"Is you okay, Cera?" Petrie asked nervously.

"Are you kidding that was nothing. I wasn't even scared." she replied.

"Then why are you hiding behind a tree?" Littlefoot asked.

"Well, um, it's for safety."

Littlefoot and Petrie just sighed and went to find Ducky and Spike. When they go there, Spike's head was under a tree star. He was shivering as if he saw a mean spirit.

"I do not know why Spike is so scared. I knew he would be scared, but not this scared. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky said.

Littlefoot goes over and tries to comfort Spike and saying how nothing from the Great Valley was destroyed and everything is fine. Everyone went back to their nests and the grownups decided to take shifts for night watching just in case another storm hit. It was extremely terrifying that Littlefoot couldn't sleep for the rest of the nights.

The next day, the gang met up by a giant tree and expressed their feelings to one another. Each had the feeling of fear, except Cera. They decided to relieve the stress by playing a game of toss the seed. Cera, Ducky, and Spike were on one team while Littlefoot and Petrie were on another. They all tossed between one another trying to get one another out.

"Me open, me open!" shouted Petrie. Littlefoot tossed him the seed and got Ducky out.

"That is not fair. I was not ready that time." Ducky said angrily.

"Aw, come on, Ducky. It's just a game." replied Littlefoot. Ducky left the playing field with a pout face and watched the others. Spike took the seed and started tossing it back and forth to the other players. Cera hit it a few times, and so did Littlefoot. Petrie stood in the back ready for the big toss. Spike gave it a big hit on the tail and launched it high in the air. Petrie flew and spiked it to where it hit Cera in the face then bounced into the tall grass.

"Ow, he y watch it. I'm not a tree or a hitting stone." Cera exclaimed.

"Me sorry, Cera."

"Well, I guess it's okay. But I hope it was an accident."

"Can you get the seed please?" Littlefoot asked.

"Fine. Always picking on me."

Cera went into the tall grass to fetch the seed, but saw that the grass was moving. She nervously moved back.

"Guys, there's something in the grass." she said nervously.

"What is it?" Ducky asked.

"Quiet, something might happen." Littlefoot said.

Everyone moved toward the grass slowly. There a bunch of gasps and shushing as they moved toward it.. Then a figure started to immerse and then fell right down in plain sight. Everyone screamed and ran to hide behind something. It was an odd thing to find. It wasn't even a dinosaur. It had legs, hands, a body that was straight, everything a...human would have. It was a human, but then, dinosaurs have never seen one before since it was before their time.

The figure began to cough and moan as if coming out of a coma. Then he spoke.

"Ugh, where am I? What is the place?"

The dinosaurs were confused. He didn't seem dangerous, and didn't seem mean either. He even had a nice tone in his voice. Littlefoot approaches the human with a mild sense of confidence.

"Hello?" he asked nervously.

The human looked up slowly and spotted Littlefoot. He backed up fast. Littlefoot tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm friendly."

"You talk?"

"What's wrong with him?" Cera asked.

"Stop it Cera. Don't you see he is in need right now?" Littlefoot replied angrily, "Are you okay?" Littlefoot said turning back to the human.

"I guess," he said. "Is this a dream?"

"You are awake as can be." Littlefoot replied.

"It's just that, well you know, you don't exist in my time."

"In your time? What dumb stuff are you talking about now?" Cera said.

"Cera!" Littlefoot said.

"That's okay. I have dealed with stuff like this." the human said. "I live a billion years after you were born."

"Then how did you get here and what are you?" Littlefoot asked.

"I'm a human and I was working on my bimolecular research, I accidently released my time machine which sent me back to your time."

"Bi...mo...um, that is very interesting, it is, it is." Ducky said.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Matthew."

Everyone gave their introduction on their names.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you" he said.

"In what way?" Petrie asked.

"Well, when I came down, the earth created a shock absorber effect and made a ripple. The ripple shook the earth and created an earthquake."

"So that is why we had the earth shake, yep, yep, yep." Ducky said.

"Well, I'm glad I know where it came from." Cera said.

"You know, I have never met a dinosaur before. I feel pretty cool. Can I meet your parents?" Matthew asked.

"Sure, follow me." Littlefoot said.

First, Littlefoot brought everyone to his grandparents.

"Grandma, Grandpa?"

"Yes, Littlefoot." replied Grandma and Grandpa. When they saw Matthew, they gasped and asked many questions. Littlefoot explained everything to them.

"Are you sure he is friendly?" asked Grandma.

"Ma'am, I am as friendly as your grandson."

They left and was introduced to all the other families. Everything went so well except when they went to Mr. Threehorn.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, "We can't have someone like him in our place, it just isn't safe."

"But, daddy!" Cera said, "He safe and very nice too. Please don't make him go away."

"I won't be able to until I get a new time machine, my old one broke."

"Well, you better hurry up cause I want you outta here, understand." Mr. Threehorn said sternly.

"Daddy," Cera said. "he doesn't mean it.."

"Alright, but if he creates any hectic in the valley, then he is gone."

"Littlefoot!" Littlefoot heard a voice in the distance and immediately knew that it was his Grandfather.

"I got to go, but I'll see you. Hey, Matthew, you can sleep with me." said Littlefoot.

"Alright. Good night everyone. Nice meeting you." Matthew said.

"Good Night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well it seems fine for the gang of five. Matthew seems fine too, but will it stay that. Will it really end that way. Stay tuned for Chapter 4.<strong>


	4. To the Mysterious And Beyond

Morning came, all bright cheery. Birds chirping, buzzards buzzing. Littlefoot woke up with his splendid presence. His eyes fluttered and he stretched out wide. He went to check on Matthew, but he was gone, vanished without a trace. Littlefoot looked around his habitat to see if he was anywhere near. After a few minutes of searching, Littlefoot ran to everyone and told them to meet him by the tall grass. He explained what happened and they all agreed on a search party. Petrie went to the top of the valley to see if he could find him. Unfortunately, Petrie couldn't find him.

"He's got to be here somewhere, it's not like he would just get and go." Littlefoot said.

"I knew he was trouble all along!" exclaimed Cera.

"Me thought you wanted him here. You begged your dad to have let him stay." Petrie replied.

"Well that was before I knew he would lead us astray."

Later, Littlefoot and Spike started searching near the stream and saw a weird shape. They walked to it and went underneath it. The hut, sort to speak, had five huge logs placed around along with vines to hold it up. Banana leaves were placed on top to create a roof.

"It's a shelter, Spike." Littlefoot said.

Just then, out in the distance, they saw someone emerging from the woods. The peeled their eyes to focus and discovered it was Matthew.

"Matthew, where were you?"

"I was out building a home and fishing for food."

"We were all worried. We thought you left us for good."

"Oh, I'm sorry if there was any hectic going around."

"Well, at least the grownups weren't looking, they would have been pretty ticked off."

"Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know. Let's go find them now and tell them we found you."

So Spike, Littlefoot, and Matthew all went to the tall grass and found everyone else. Each one gave their greetings and sighs of relief as they saw Matthew.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Cera asked.

"Well, I was trying to keep you guys in peace, but I think that did the exact opposite. Come on, I'll show you where I'll be staying."

They all went to the corner by the stream and saw Matthew's new shelter.

"Of course, I just realized that you have an excellent source of electricity down at the bottom of the stream. There, I can use that to heat up and test any particles that could be harmful." Matthew said.

"What did you say? I do not understand, nope, nope, nope." Ducky replied.

"Well, not all food here is bad. I have no clue since I wasn't born during this time. Also, I can use the electricity to build me back a time machine and get myself back home."

"Wait you're going to back?" Littlefoot asked.

"Why of course, I can't live here forever you know."

"Well, can you just slow the process? We really enjoy your company, oh yes, yes, yes." said Ducky with Spike nodding in agreement.

"Okay then."

Everyone went out and started to create their own enjoyment. For the next couple of days, Matthew has become part of the valley with minor disapproval by Mr. Threehorn as well as enjoying the environment that surrounds him. Everything was going great. There was nothing that could stop them from having fun.

One day, though, the gang decided to head towards the canyon wall that leads to the mysterious beyond.

"What is this?" Matthew asked.

"We are going to show outside of the great valley." Ducky replied.

"Is it safe? I mean, are there any Tyrannosaurus's or Raptors?"

"What are those? I never heard of them." Cera asked.

"He means fast-biters and sharpteeth, Cera." Littlefoot replied.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, when you are with Matthew a lot, then you learn new things. I also learned that the bright circle is called the sun."

"Clever." Cera said. "And Matthew, there are a bunch of them, but if you stay down and quiet, then you'll be safe."

"Alright," Matthew replied, "as long as you say so."

The gang started heading toward the canyon and finally made their way out to the mysterious beyond. First, they crossed a stream that led to the edge of a cliff.

"This is where me and Chomper got stuck trying to follow Saro." Littlefoot said.

"Who's Chomper?" Matthew asked.

"He's that tiny dinosaur we were talking about." Cera replied.

"Where is he now?"

"He and Ruby are out doing whatever they do best."

"What would that be?"

"What she mean is that they out on hunting trip." Petrie said to explain Cera's statement a little more clearer.

The gang moved on and went past the cliff. They followed across unusual formations of rocks and bushes and dark trees.

Just then, the gang heard a noise in the distant.

"Quick, hid behind those rocks." Littlefoot whispered.

The gang moved and ducked down. The noise was coming from the bushes in the distant. It started to rumble around. What could it be? The noise was getting louder, they discovered that there was just one of whatever it was. Each one gave a sigh of relief, but still remained stationary. Then, a figure emerged from the bushes. It was tall with a sharptooth shape and started toward the others. It began to peer behind and caught everyone's attention. Everyone began to scream, but then, they saw who it was.

"YOU!" Cera yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Who (or what) was this mysterious figure? Stay tuned for Chapter 5 to find out the answer.<strong>


	5. A Nostalgic Scenario

**Hello. So you are probably wondering who the dinosaur was? Well, you came to right chapter. Now is where the actual action begins. So prepare yourself.**

* * *

><p>"You!" Cera yelled.<p>

"Ha! I scared ya didn't I?" the other dinosaur said.

"Me super scared a little."

The dinosaur was actually Hyp. Hyp was one of the bullies in the Great Valley. He always picked on the other dinosaurs, because of the harsh treatment from his dad. He and Matthew briefly met during his stay, but not for long.

"Why would you do that?" Ducky asked.

"It's to show how timid and scared you all are. Especially the new guy. I don't agree with him at all." Hyp replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." Matthew said sarcastically.

"So what are doing in the Mysterious Beyond?" Littlefoot asked.

"Because, you all seem to be having fun. Why can't I have fun? It will also give me a better perspective of this Matthew guy."

"Perspective! Good use of vocabulary, Hyp." Matthew said.

"Why do you care what I say?"

"To give me a better perspective of this Hyp guy." Matthew said repeating Hyp's words.

"Whatever. So, where ya headed to now?"

"We were just leaving until you showed up." Cera said.

"Well, obviously it seems that you weren't, cause if you were, then you would be going that way."

"Let's just go to Saurus Rock and show Matthew view okay?" Littlefoot said to stop the argument. Spike, Ducky, and Petrie then nodded in agreement. The dinosaurs then set foot on their journey to Saurus Rock. Saurus Rock was a formation made actually from clay. The teeth around its neck is where the Lone Dinosaur defeated a sharp tooth.

"Are we there yet? My feet are getting sore." said Hyp.

"Well, look who's the adventurous one now." replied Cera.

"Shut up, Cera. You were the one scared when I came up from the bushes. Hatchling."

"I am not a hatchling."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are..."

"Let's just put this in a spectrum we can all see." Matthew interrupted. "One feels that the other cannot withstand the others presence. Therefore we take action. If you both can just make up, then it will be fine."

"Fine. I apologize for agreeing that you are a hatchling." Hyp started.

"Alright." Cera said.

"Great! Now let's head to Saurus Rock." Matthew said.

After walking a few more miles and having bickering between Hyp and Cera. They eventually were able to make it.

"Whoa! Looks pretty neat." said Matthew.

"Oh, yes. Just wait until you get on top." Ducky replied.

Everyone began to run up the top of Saurus Rock, but something unusual happened. The ground began to shake, the trees began to fall. Luckily, the gang didn't make it far up on the rock.

"Earthshake!" Littlefoot yelled.

Everyone scrambled around looking for something to hold on to. Rocks began to fall so it made grasping a little more difficult. This earthquake, however, was worst than other one. Things began to break and fall. The ground began to split. The whole Earth began to become askew just like the first one Littlefoot experienced, the one that separated him from his grandparents. Well, fate has it that the same thing has just happened.

Finally, the earthquake stopped. Trees were down, rocks scattered...

"Ow! Ooh!"

"That sounded like Petrie." Ducky said. Everyone ran over to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked.

"Can you get rock of me wing?"

Matthew then pulled off the rock and began to massage Petrie's wing.

"Now what do we do?" Hyp asked.

"I don't know. Let me think." Littlefoot replied.

"You better. It was your idea to come here in the first place."

"Hey, it's not like I knew that the earthshake was going to happen."

"Guys! Were in a trauma right now. We got to find a way back before it gets to dark." said Matthew.

"Well we already know that it's too far away to walk so obviously we staying after dark." Hyp said.

Petrie then got up and saw Spike moving towards the woods.

"Spike, come back. We stay as group." he said.

Spike then moved some of the leaves a way and revealed a cave. The cave went into a deep dark tunnel that could possibly have no end.

"It's worth a shot." Matthew said.

"Alright let's go, but remember, we stick together." Littlefoot said.

Everyone began to venture through the cave. It was actually a little bit brighter than they expected, but still pretty dark. Matthew went in the back a made a torch. It consisted of a dead trunk with leaves attached around it. He lit it using flint and steel. They later progressed until they reached a fork in the cave.

"It too dark. We go back." Petrie said.

"Ah, your just a scaredy egg." Hyp replied.

"Will have to split up anyway." Matthew said. "Alright, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Cera. You will take the right, while me, Hyp, and Littlefoot take the left. We'll meet here if we see any signs."

"Why can't I go with you?" Cera asked. "Just trade off me and Hyp."

"Because you are the strongest, you can protect these guys from any harm."

She sighs, "Fine."

So they all split up into their groups and began to venture inside the deep dark and mysterious cave. With the right side, Petrie flew and carried a mini version of a torch too light up the way. There was really nothing unusual. The caves had their stalagmites and stalactites. They had the water dripping and the ponds..

"This reminds me of Ruby and Chomper's cave, it does, it does." Ducky said.

"Me scared, let go back."

"Not until we find the way back." Cera replied.

The bunch ventured through. Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave, Littlefoot, Matthew, and Hyp walked toward their path.

"I have a question, Matthew." Littlefoot said quietly.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you let Hyp with us. It would have been better if we let Cera come with us."

"There is a moral. I am trying to show Hyp that even though he is mean, I won't judge him by his ridicule. Besides, there might be a nice side to him."

Just then, a cave-in started to occur on the left side. The gang on that side started to scramble and find something to duck under. Then, a stone started to fall on Hyp. Luckily, Matthew pushed Hyp out of the way, but at a cost. The cave-in then stopped and everyone was still alive.

"Are you okay?" Littlefoot said to Matthew.

"Yeah, just hurt my back a little."

There was blood dripping his back a little. Littlefoot and Hyp moved the rock off and laid Matthew down on a rock.

"You did that. You saved my life." Hyp said

"Well, I can't let a friend down now can I?" Matthew replied. Both smiled briefly at each other.

"I hope that wound heals. It doesn't look good." Littlefoot said.

"I'll be fine. Just a little back pain." Matthew stuttered.

"So...how do we get out of this mess?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, they are stuck. What's going to happen to Matthew. What's going to happen to Littlefoot and Hyp. What happened to the others. Stay tuned for Chapter 6.<strong>


	6. A Nice Break

**Hi, I hope you are enjoying with what is placed in front of you. Just to let you know, Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. So please do not block.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>At the other end of the cave, Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie felt the impact of the cave-in.<p>

"What that?" Petrie asked.

"It was probably just another earthshake, I think." Cera replied.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Ducky asked.

They stood their trying to maintain their balance.

"Well we know one thing. Matthew said if something happens, meet him at the entrance to the cave. So let's go!" Cera said.

The brave bunch made their way back. They passed through tight corners and tall ceilings. They eventually made it to the front of the fork. The dinosaurs then began to wait for the other crowd. Cera and Ducky started to make shadow puppets to pass the time. Ducky tried to be a sharptooth, and Cera tried to be a frog. Ducky then made a weird formation that Cera and the others never seen.

"What's that supposed to be?" Cera asked.

"It is a sailboat." Ducky replied

"What's that? I never heard of it."

"It is when you take a tree and cut it into a shape so it can float in the water. Then you stand in it and ride on the water."

"Where do you figure this out?"

"Matthew."

"Oh."

Eventually, Ducky and Cera gave up the shadow playing and decided to take a quick nap while another was awake, just so that something happens, they were notified. First, Ducky and Spike went to sleep and Cera was on guard duty. She shivered nervously, afraid something might pop out of nowhere.

"What wrong, Cera?" Petrie asked.

"Nothing, just cold." Cera replied.

Petrie obviously knew why she was shivering and went to lay on her for company. The two sat there listening to Spike's loud snores. Eventually, he and Ducky woke up and took Cera and Petrie's place. Those could find anything to do pass time. They began dancing around the cave and Spike began playing a dinosaur form of hopscotch. Finally, the other two woke up. Ducky had an idea and said it to everyone.

"Let's go check the other side to see if their okay." she commanded.

So the group strolled down the other end, making sure that they don't cause another cave-in or earthquake. They observed their surroundings and took note of a few things, such as the different small animals living in it. Petrie, still holding the torch, was having difficulty flying.

"You guys, slow down. Me wing hurts." he said.

"Well why don't you walk then." Cera replied.

So Petrie hopped up on top of Spike and they gave the torch to Ducky. Ducky had an easier time holding the thing since she had actual hands.

Back to the other gang, they still had a hard time getting their location identified. They each yelled to make some sort of sound for the others to hear, but it wasn't working to well. "Help!" they would call.

"It's no use, they're never coming. They can't hear us. We're stuck here...possibly forever." Hyp said while putting the torch in a rock pile.

"Don't give up hope. They might be coming. We still need to be brave." Littlefoot said.

"What do you know about being brave."

"Remember that time when we had to bring the sharptooth eggs back to their mother." (Side Note: Can you tell me this episode from the TV Series?)

"Yeah, so."

"And when we had to solve a few puzzles to lure the mother back to its nest."

"What's your point?"

"Well, this is kind of the same thing."

"Fine."

Hyp went off in his corner to pout while Littlefoot went to sit next to Matthew. They sat there with their minds open for any sort of idea that could somehow free them. Then Matthew got an idea.

"You guys, maybe if try to push the rocks with something, we can get out of here." he said.

"Well, Gee, thanks genius. I mean it's not like that wasn't the plan to get out of here." Hyp said sarcastically. "How the hell are we supposed to move the rocks, is the real question."

"Just watch." Matthew replied while trying to get up.

"You need to sit down. You're still hurt." Littlefoot said instructionally.

"I'll be fine." Matthew said. Then, he got up and walked to a stalagmite and pulled it off. "We can use this. If we ram it hard enough in a soft spot, then the rocks focal point will be decreased, and then 'The walls will go tumbling down'!"

"It's worth a shot." Hyp said.

"Me and Hyp will handle this. You need to sit down." Littlefoot said to Matthew. Matthew goes to and rock and sits with his hand behind him. He watches as Littlefoot and Hyp try to break down the rocks. Some of them moved, but the others were still stationary. They tried again and again to move it, but it wasn't possible. Then, the gang hear footsteps. They shouted to see if the others could hear them.

"Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, can you hear us?" Littlefoot yelled.

"You guys?" a voice from behind came out.

"Cera!" Littlefoot said excitingly.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?"

"We're fine except Matthew. He hurt his back in the cave-in."

"Cera, can you hear me?" Matthew asked.

"Crystal clear."

"Can you find a hole in the rocks so you can see us?" Matthew instructed. Cera looked around for a tiny hole or something. Of course, it was kind of hard since the cave was pitch black and really couldn't see well either. But nonetheless, she saw a dim light coming from the top of the pile.

"Hey, I can't see you, but I can sure see the other end of the pile."

"Alright," Matthew started. "Go get a stalagmite and ram the hole with it."

"A what?" Cera asked.

"He mean stone teeth." Petrie said.

"How'd you know?"

"When you with Matthew a lot, you figure new words."

"Seems like everyone hangs around Matthew." Cera thought. She went to a stalagmite and butted it off. She, along with Ducky and Spike, rammed the hole. The rocks started falling down partially. Littlefoot and Hyp used their stalagmite to push more rocks down on their side. Eventually, the rock wall came down and everyone was rejoined.

"Matthew!" Cera yelled. She ran over to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine. Just a little back pain is all." Matthew replied.

"Alright so this way over here is a dead end." Hyp said.

"Well, let us go the other way than." Ducky said.

The gang started their way toward the other side. Matthew decided to hang on the Hyp for support on his walking. They walked through lakes, different animals, waterfalls, and even a weird formation or two. Finally, they found a light at the end of the cave and they all ran to it like bugs attracted to light. The gang had found the exit.

"We went pretty far. Now, which way is it until we get to the Great Valley?" Littlefoot said.

"Why don't we look for land mark or something similar." Petrie said.

"Good idea."

Petrie tried to fly, but because of his wing, he couldn't do it.

"I have a better idea." said Ducky. "Why not look for Saurus Rock? It is big and we can see everywhere, oh yes, yes, yes."

"Okay, but where are we going to find such a rock to find our way back?" asked Hyp.

"We just need to keep our eyes peeled."

"Great, so we're lost."

"Well, I liked to call it uncertain of our surroundings." Matthew interrupted. Most of the time when the others started to bicker, he would have butt in and tried to ease the conversation to make the trip a little more peaceful.

The gang moved around to see if they can spot the rock formation, unfortunately, they could not find any such thing.

"I'm hungry. When do we eat?" Cera asked. Spike then nodded in agreement.

"Well, there are tree stars over there in the woods." Littlefoot pointed out.

"Great, I can make a salad or something out of the fruit on top, too." Matthew said.

Littlefoot then looked up above the trees to see what Matthew was talking about. In the trees were sweet delicious gourds. The fruit were yellow, squishy, and absolutely fun to eat. They were hiding in the trees just waiting to be knocked down and eaten, all fresh and ripe. Littlefoot decided to make the big announcement.

"Hey guys, look." Everyone looked up and saw. "Tree Sweets!" They all ran and hit a few trees to knock some down. The giant yellow gourds came rushing down and landed into a semi-soft patch of dirt at the bottom. Each dinosaur picked a few up and began tossing it into their mouths, enjoying every morsel. The gang didn't bother with the tree stars in the bushes when they had tree sweets. They each ate a few and gave some to Matthew. Matthew rubbed the fruit off with his shirt and began to taste it.

"Delicious, what kind of fruit is it?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know. We call it tree sweets since it sweet." Petrie replied.

After everyone filled their tummies with sensational sweet fruit, they headed off in search for the next land mark, Saurus Rock.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a very nice break from all that cave drama. Will they make it to Saurus Rock? Will they find their way back home? Stay tuned for Chapter 7.<strong>


	7. Matthew's Story

It was a long day ahead of the dinosaurs that they decided to make a resting place. Matthew decided to pretend he was a magicians by starting a little fire. Everyone, especially Petrie and Spike, were amazed at his creation. It was about five foot in diameter so it wasn't providing a ton of heat, but it was exceptional. Hyp, and Ducky went out to gather fire wood, while Matthew and Cera were out gathering tinder. They came back adding on to the fire to make the flames grow bigger. As the fire grew to a neat 4ft height, everyone sat down for a break. It was extremely silent at first, but Petrie then broke it by asking Matthew a question.

"So, we don't really know you well. What you like before you get here? How you get here? You never told us all the story." he said.

"Yeah, I would really like to know, I would, I would." Ducky replied with Spike nodding in agreement.

"Are you sure? Its rather depressing." Matthew said.

"Well, it will be our story for tonight." Littlefoot said.

"You guys really like stories don't you?"

"Well my grandfather was the story speaker."

"That's really amazing. I guess I could tell you the story."

Everyone starting to give Matthew their beggar faces and began reasoning. Eventually, Matthew gave in.

"Okay if you say so."

* * *

><p><strong>This story is based on the assumption that each dinosaur knows what is being said, therefore, treat this story like a regular book.<strong>

* * *

><p>(Matthew is now the narrator)<p>

To start off, I was an only child. I never saw my dad. I was going to have a sister too, but she died before being born. The doctor says that she would never make it in the first place, but my mother was strong. She wanted to have her. During the time (I was four then) she was going into labor, but died in the process of having the baby. That was the last time I ever saw her. I then moved in with my Aunt Jo-Ann and my Uncle Robert. There treated me well, until I was seven, that's when they started to act different upon me. My aunt wanted to be a chef, so she made me cook food for our meals. Some of them were extremely delicious too. Some food you probably never heard of. Anyway, my uncle wanted me to be an athlete, so he took to me to ball games, made me watch football, signed me up for every sport possible, and even gave me a giant poster of a rugby game. Unfortunately, I didn't want to be a chef or an athlete, I simply wanted to be a scientists who invented new ideas and creations. I enjoyed doing scientific research, but I did get made fun of.

One day I went to the bus stop like normal when a bunch of bullies were transferred to my school. I first assumed they were bullies, but wasn't sure. They had tattoos on their shoulders as well as a douche bag type look. They would also walk around with an underserved sense of accomplishment which would make it even worse. I was fully aware that there were not nice when they start shoving me out of the way of the door when the bus came.

"Move out of the way, bitch." They would call.

I wanted to get back at them so hard, but I didn't want to get in trouble either. I sat as far distant as I could so it wouldn't start anything. With that first greeting we had, they eventually starting using me as a target. They also figured out that I loved science and called me many names. Soon enough, I called them into the principal and then they were turned in. How could my own personality get me into a bad situation?

In the next couple of weeks, the science fair was coming up. I always won the National Championship in Science Program, everyone knew that. My teacher would even ask me give her ideas. Every year she would ask me, "What big thing are you going to surprise us this year?" She was right to ask that question. I made stuff that you never even heard of: AI robots, automatic motherboards, voice commanding objects, etc. In this year, I wanted to make something that has never been in existence before. A week before the science fair, I told my teacher that I was going to create, a time machine.

"What?" she yelled, "Are you stupid? That can never be created. That can never be done. So many people smarter than you have tried to build one for centuries and could never come around to it."

"Doesn't mean I can't make one." I said back to her.

"Well, I could understand something that acts like one, but to actually build one would be impossible."

"Don't you have hope in me at all?"

"I do, but not the kind in which you can make impossible things."

I left there feeling down to the bone with depression. Not even my teacher could believe I could do what no one could accomplish, which might be why she disagreed. I then sat in my bed sulking, wanting some sort of optimism. There was something in me that wanted to make this, but couldn't.

"Who cares what they say." I said to myself. "Who cares if my teacher won't support me. Fuck her and fuck the world. I am going to make this machine no matter how goddamn long it takes."

I then started making plans to for what was to come. I drew blueprints, I collected metal pieces, I even went on craigslist for electronic motors. I did whatever it took to make a simple time machine.

It was then a few days later, almost time for the science fair. I went to see how my machine was and it was still standing. I started placing the final touches. The coolant, the rotorary tractor, the resistor, etc. Most of the time, by uncle would keep barging in my room asking me for a game of football. I had no choice, but to refuse, but with a deep saddened heart. In the middle of the night, I finished my creation. The time machine was built. I was so eager to test it, but I wanted to wait until the morning. That's when something happened that I never knew what. The time machine began to go haywire. I woke up by the sound and started doing some checking. I got too close and the machine sucked me in. I went through many different figures and saw many different events that occurred in the before I was born. That's when I landed and caused a humongous ripple. Fortunately, the fall didn't cause any injury at all, and then I met you guys.

(Narrator transfers back to writer)

"So, how'd you like it? Pretty sad right?" Matthew said.

"That was really sad, it was, it was, but I am still glad that you are here with us." Ducky replied.

"If that were me, I would have beaten up those bullies." Cera said.

"I'm sorry that you had such a rough life in the beginning." Littlefoot said sympathetically.

"That was neat story." A voice said out of the corner. Everyone turned in fear, but not as much since the last few times, were Hyp and Matthew. Just then Cera began to recognize the voice.

"I know who that is." Cera said.

Then two figures emerged and were plain in sight.

"Chomper and Ruby!" they all exclaimed.

"Have you been following us this whole time?" Cera asked.

"No, but we heard a strange voice while out hunting and saw you guys." Chomper said.

"The noise we heard was not from you guys, but you guys followed the noise we heard. Therefore, we knew it was you." Ruby stated.

"Oh, pardon the rudeness," Littlefoot said, "Matthew, this is Chomper and Ruby."

"Please to meet you. I have heard so much about you." Matthew said.

"You do not look like one of us, but I am sure you are since you are with us." Ruby said.

"Well actually, I'm a humanoid, something different."

Ruby, Chomper and Matthew started making good socializing and eventually became known very well to each other. Then, they came up with the question we have all been wondering.

"So where are you headed to?" Chomper said.

"Well, did you feel the impact of the earthshake, smart one?" Hyp said.

"Oh yeah, that didn't bother me. Me and Ruby always feel that."

"Well it turns out that we are headed to Saurus Rock."

"We are headed there too. It is high so we can see to the Great Valley. Of course, the Great Valley can't see us because Saurus Rock is too high." Ruby said.

"Well, let's get some rest now and make our way down to Saurus Rock tomorrow." Matthew commanded.

Everyone nodded in agreement and turned in for the night. Each one dreaming about the new adventures they will have tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow will be a brand new day for the dinosaurs. What will happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 8.<strong>


	8. Sharing Sleep Stories

It was an early morning for the gang as they were up and about preparing their journey back to the Great Valley. Each one cleaned the miniature "camp" area in which they stayed. Removing the firewood, creating a natural look. By the light of dawn, they were ready to head toward Saurus Rock. They were all tired, but to reach their destination, they would need to be alert and active to any problem.

In the meantime, Littlefoot started explaining his experience on returning back to the Great Valley. He mentioned about the volcanoes, the hunger status, the sharpteeth, and so much more. It caught everyone's attention that the time was passing by quick. He then quoted some of his mother's lines indirectly.

"All we have to do is follow the sun and that will lead to Saurus Rock. From there, I will know the way." He said.

"Well, by what time of day, though?" Matthew asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the sun goes opposite directions in the beginning and end of the day. Did she say which one to follow?"

"I think it was evening, since we seem to follow it around night time more often."

"Oh, no." Ruby cried. "If we don't know the way, how will we get to the way?"

"Well, we'll just have to follow the sun and see where it goes." Cera said.

A few hours later and everyone started to feel heavy on their feet so they decided to take a slight break before heading off. Spike, with his extreme sensitivity when food is around, decided to go hunting for food. He then found a few trees that he could get some leaves off of. Everyone followed and got their snack. After the break, they began on their hike once more. There was silence for a period of time, but then, Chomper got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we tell about our sleep stories we had last night."

"Sure, why not?" Ducky agreed.

"I'll start." Chomper said. "I was dreaming that I was a big sharptooth, bigger than any sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond. I remembered how I was always nice to you guys, so I wanted the other sharpteeth to be nice too. I told them to be kind to you, and they listened. They moved away from the Great Valley and went to another area."

"Great, now if only that were reality." Matthew said.

"I guess I will go next." Littlefoot said. "I dreamed that I had a really long neck, one that could touch the stars. The stars then would slide down to touch the ground and see what life is like on the ground. I showed them everything they needed to know. Then, they all said goodbye and stretched my longneck back to the sky and brought them back home."

"You have weird sleep stories." Hyp said.

"No, all because you think his sleep stories are weird doesn't mean that his sleep stories are weird." Ruby conducted. "Let me tell you mine. I dreamed of sparkling water and the night light shining onto it. I could see the reflection of the stars, twinkling. I went to see my own reflection, but it was not there. I tapped on the water to create a ripple, but that didn't clear the image. I then jumped in the lake splashing to somehow, conform my image, but it was no use. Then, clouds started to appear under the stars and made everything blank. I shouted "Clear! Clear! Let them be clear! I really didn't know what I meant when I said that, but then the clouds moved out and the stars and moon showed upon. I took one last glimpse in the lake and saw my reflection."

"I like that story. It created a lot of symbolism if you know what I mean." Matthew said.

"Well, it was just a sleep story. I would probably freak out if it were not, although my reflection would do the same." Ruby replied.

"Me liked story too." Petrie commented.

"Why don't you go next, Petrie?" Chomper said.

"Ooh, me nervous."

"Just say what happened, that's all."

"Okay. Me was out on very blowy day. Me told meself that it was no good to fly. Me walked a way then me heard a sound. Somebody needed help. Me went to the noise and saw another me holding on to a tree. Me was scared to fly, but did anyway. Me saved myself from dying. Wait! How can me save me? What's going on?"

"It seems your sleep story was confusing, it was, it was." Ducky said.

"So you're saying yours was better?" Cera asked.

"No, I did not say that, but if you want to hear mine, well here it goes. I was swimming in the deep water, practicing on my diving skills. I wanted to be the best diver there was, oh yes. I took a few dives, then went to the top to rest. After a while, I wanted to see how long I could hold my breath. I sank down and sat at the bottom for a while. Just then, an underwater sharptooth started charging at me. I started swimming, but I could not hold my breath long enough. I started to surface, but the sharptooth pulled me down. I thought I was going to die, but then I could breathe in the water. I then killed the sharptooth and then I was free."

"Wow, most of the stories have life or death situations. This is kind of odd." Ruby said.

"So, Hyp, it's your turn." Matthew said.

"Shit, can I pass?" he said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Well, that tells us that you dream about hatchling stuff."

Everyone started to giggle.

"Fine, I'll tell you the story. Gees you're so picky. Okay, it started out with me and this ability to have special powers. I could make things grow big and tall. I made the grass grow huge, I made the trees grow, and even small dinosaurs. I made them grow, but could not make them small. I then started making a flower grow big. I accidently made it too big and eventually it continually grew. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. Then, I saw Nodd, and asked him if he could stop it, but he couldn't. I saw Mutt and asked him, but he couldn't do it neither. Then, I got an idea. Why not all three of us try to put our powers together and stop it. So we group forced it and it stopped. There, the end, happy?"

"Very. Alright, Cera."

"Mine is the best out of all you all. I dreamed that I was the strongest Threehorn in all of the Great Valley. I could smash anything I saw into tiny pieces. I then saw a sharptooth start to enter the Valley. My daddy was trying to attack it, but it wouldn't budge. I then took my stand and rammed it out of the Valley and far into the Mysterious Beyond. Everyone loved me for my heroic behavior! See, now that's a real sleep story."

"So the stories we dreamed were not real. Then we would not have dreamed the stories." Ruby quoted. "You need to look at this by perception. So Matthew, what did you dream about?"

"Hmm, it will be very odd to you, but I'll tell you anyway. I was dreaming I was at home with my mother and father. Seems legitimate right? I was playing Monopoly. I was about to win, but then the room started turning black. I called for my parents, but they disappeared. I then looked out in the distance and saw something glow. I didn't know what it was until I stepped toward it. I saw some sort of armor. It was all black with red lines around it creating a circular figure on the chest. The red lines extended to the wings and had indigo pearl like objects at the ends. The lower part had two thorn-like pieces of metal sticking out from the calf. At the hip, it had two blue plates with a gold inning around it. (Side Note: Can you tell me the character that has armor like this?) I couldn't really tell what it was since the image only stabilized for a few seconds. I peeled my eyes closer for one more glance only to see the armor go away. Then I woke up."

"Very unusual." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I don't think it means anything though."

The gang then figured out that it was almost time till nightfall. They had so much fun telling their dreams that they completely lost track of the time. They moved to an enclosed field and started making their little nests. Ruby decided to use the moment to get social with Matthew, and began to help him set up his shelter.

"I appreciate you helping me, but you don't have to." Matthew said.

"To be a friend is to help. So I guess I help like a friend."

"Clever. Tell you what, you can help me start the fire for tonight. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night because of all the excitement going around."

"Okay then."

The two started making the biggest bond fire that they could make so that the heat would warm up their spirits too. Everyone's nest was made and they all gathered around the campfire.

"Hey, let's sing a song." Chomper said.

"Oh God, no. Please." Hyp called.

"Why not? It will make us cheery." Matthew stated.

Littlefoot then started the pitch and then everyone caught the familiar tune.

**Littlefoot**

I can't wait to see you

**Petrie**

See you

**Ducky**

See you

**Littlefoot**

What's up today?

**Cera**

Can you hear me calling?

**Petrie**

Calling

**Ducky**

Calling

**Hyp**

It's time to play

**Matthew, Ruby, and Littlefoot**

Every cloud in the sky, green leaf on a tree

is reminding me far away dreams really do come true

**Together**

Come on, let's go, let's go

and run around, run around

What a beautiful feeling we finally found

A peaceful valley

and everybody's having a good time now

**Ducky**

Sun sets and rises

**Petrie**

Rises

**Cera**

Rises

**Littlefoot**

Plenty of things to see

**Matthew**

Everyday surprises

**Ruby**

-prises

**Chomper**

-prises

**Petrie**

Sneaking up on you and me

**Chomper, Cera, and Hyp**

As we go to and fro

let sweet harmony flow

We're having fun now

Sky's so blue

And our dreams really do come true

**Together**

Yeah, let's go

and run around, run around

What a beautiful feeling we finally found

A peaceful valley

and everybody's having a good time now

And with the final chord, everyone moves and sleeps in their nest.

* * *

><p><strong>The night is peaceful, the area is peaceful...or is it? The song maybe happy, but will the story continue that way? Stay tuned for Chapter 9.<strong>


	9. The Visionary and The Volcano

The area was cloudy with thick segments of fog. The sky was unable to show its beautiful blue wonder. The grayness was all around that you couldn't tell what color the ground was. Cera stood in the middle hearing sounds from all around. Moaning, awful sounds that something might come out and grab her. She stood there, panting. Turning every which way. Then, she saw a dinosaur out in the distance. She was happy, but when she tried to run toward it, she couldn't move, or she probably was, but who could tell with all the fog. The dinosaur then became clearer. It turned around slowly then showed a disheveled face and started to take a bite on Cera. She started to scream then run away. Then she could see Matthew in the distance. She walked closer in relief, but when he turned around, he bore the face that no one could describe. More of his kind began to chase her. Then, out of nowhere she heard the term that no one wants to hear. "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" A spark of light then hit upon the ground a hungry wolf starting jumping on her. Another one came out of nowhere. They started jumping in front and moving around to try to get Cera. She started crying for her life and than ran some more, but she could not run away from all the other dinosaurs and humans that began to surround her. They all were closing in on her. Cera had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. She gave one last breath then…

"AAAHHH!" Cera screamed as she woke up. However, the others didn't hear her so she got lucky. She started to shake and shiver after her horrific nightmare. She then walked to where Matthew was sleeping and woke him up.

"Matthew? Oh, Matthew. Please wake up." She whispered. Matthew then rose from his deep sleep and then turned to see Cera.

"Yes, something wrong?" he said.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Why?"

"I had a scary sleep story."

"What was it about?"

Cera then explained her unnerving dream and began to tear up in the process.

"It's okay." Matthew said sympathetically. "Everyone has a bad dream once in a while. I do a lot more than I should, but I say to myself that it's just not real. Nothing's going to hurt me as long as I have my friends with me."

Matthew then gave her hug and made room in his little shelter.

"Good night, Cera." The two fell asleep almost immediately. Cera had a nice peaceful sleep, but Matthew starting having a weird dream as well as if he just jinxed himself.

He was standing in an elongated hallway with one door at the end. He suddenly made his way to the door way and began to nervously open the door knob. Then, the room dropped from under him, but he was not injured. He looked down and was standing atop a cloud. It was fairly peaceful, but then, the area around turned black and a red carpet was placed in front of him. He saw an object at the end of the runway. As he walked forward, he saw the object. It was a piece of armor, but not just any armor. It was the armor from his last dream. He trotted slowly to the steel piece and placed his hand out to touch it. He almost did, but awoke from his dream.

"Whoa." Matthew thought to himself.

In the meantime, he went to the lake and watched the sunrise. Ruby woke up next and saw Matthew. She stretched and walked toward his spot. She sat down next to him and began to socialize with him.

"Isn't the sunrise pretty. It reminds me of the colors of today and yesterday." She said.

"It's so magnificent. I can't understand why anyone would take it for granted. Watching the pink and yellow skies just makes this a peaceful environment." Matthew replied. They both smiled and got up to get ready for their journey. On the way back to their campsite, Matthew got a vision of the armor again. He thought momentarily, then continued to walk.

Eventually, everyone arose from their long slumber and prepared for the long walk ahead of them. So many days have gone by, but they still haven't made it yet.

"How long it going to take? We been walking for so long, but we not see Saurus Rock." Petrie whined.

"Oh my God." Littlefoot said.

"What's wrong?" Hyp asked.

"We went the wrong way. I just realized that when I saw the smoky mountain over there. We are supposed to go over there."

"Son of a bitch!" Matthew shouted. "We have been traveling this way for how many days and now we are going back? Jesus Christ! Well, no time to chatter, at least we know where we are."

Everyone started racing toward the volcano and in desperacy to get to the marking point. Each one gave a slight sigh of relief that they know there position in the Mysterious Beyond. Then, Spike stopped everyone.

"Oh come on, Spike." Cera moaned. "This isn't one of your food moments is it?"

He shook his head and made a line in the dirt. He stood in the back and started gesturing running down an area.

"Oh!" Ducky said. "I know what he is saying, I do, I do. He is telling us that he wants to race."

"Okay. I'll give the signal." Hyp said. "But I'm warning ya, I'm pretty badass."

"That'll be the day." Everyone thought.

They all got in their starting positions behind the line and were staring at the path, making a visual image of them running. They heard the sign for go and the gang started running down the track. At first, everyone was at the same pace, but then, Ruby started heading off in front. They each ran nonstop to the volcano. You could hear the feet paddling the ground and the dust flying in the air as the gang raced down the Mysterious Beyond. Eventually, they made it too an oak tree where the all stopped for a break.

"I think I won, but I don't think this is the winning spot." Ruby said while she was panting.

"Well," Chomper began, "You are a fastrunner, so you have to run fast."

"Okay, let's take a break." Littlefoot said.

The gang laid down in the semi-soft dirt and rested. Matthew laid against the oak tree then Ruby came by and slept on his lap. Each of the gang fell asleep in their afternoon nap. Matthew starting jittering his eyes. He was dreaming about the room in where the armor lied. He wanted to touch, but he couldn't let himself. Something was unusual about the armor though, a silhouette figure then jumped inside it and began to grow. He watched as the figure began to tower over him and then watch him with the one gleaming red eye. If you have ever felt like you were being watched all the time, well you could understand the situation Matthew was in. It took one step in front then another, then another. Eventually it slowly approached Matthew. He fell to the ground in fear and curled up in a defensive manner. The figure, spontaneously stopped keeping its eyes on Matthew, then spoke to him saying, "I am here to harm, but here to be a friend. I am going to kill you, but not you. I am the life, I am the beast. I trap you, yet I set you free." Then Matthew awoke from his envision. He looked around seeing Ruby on his lap and everyone sleeping peacefully.

"Why is that armor there? Why is it so significant?" he asked himself. He tried to think of an answer, but nothing would make sense. He rested there, awaiting for everyone's' slumber to end. Everyone awoke an d stretched out themselves. They headed toward the volcano.

Finally, when they got there, they looked up to see how tall it was. Each one gave help to another to fulfill the task. The rocks started sliding down almost creating a rock slide. Cera started tripping over some of the rocks then fell down a few flights. Matthew went to go get her and bring her back to where the rest were. Eventually, they made it to the top and looked atop the view.

"I see Saurus Rock, I do, I do!" Ducky shouted.

Everyone cheered that they had found their final landmark. Then, suddenly, they felt a rumble. What it an earthshake again? No, then Matthew realized what was going on.

"Um guys, the volcano is about to erupt." He said.

Then, the ground began to shake.

"RUN‼"

Everyone ran as fast as they could to avoid getting hit by the evil volcano. The gang split up to different sides and ran to the bottom creating a rock slide. They all got caught in it and rolled down the hill, hurting themselves in the process. Unfortunately, when they got to the bottom, the volcano erupted and lava started pouring down the mountain. Then, Littlefoot got caught in the rock pile and couldn't get his foot unstuck.

"HELP‼" he yelled.

Matthew started toward direction. The lava was pouring down fairly fast. He barely had enough time to get Littlefoot out of the pile. He jumped off, but then burned his leg. Ruby picked him up and carried him to a safe trench, where the lava passed by. They all were sighing in relief and checked to see Matthew's leg. It was badly burned with some blood dripping down the sides. He started moaning in major pain and asked for a tree star. Chomper found a dead one off the ground and picked it up. Matthew smashed it and it made a sort of goo. He rubbed the substance on his leg and then straightened it out.

"Oh my God, that fucking hurts." He cried out.

"We'll just have to stay here a while until that things heals up." Hyp said.

"It will heal fast, since I put the biometric glucose inside. The pain will go away, but for now let's just set camp here." Matthew replied. He elevated it using a flat rock and leaned up against the dirt pile. He rested there and Cera sat next to him comforting him. The gang is now stuck in this problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the gang are now stuck in this problem, how will they get out? What will become of Matthew? What are those visions he keeps having? Find out in Chapter 10<strong>


	10. Reuniting

The heat had settled. The lava had dissipated. Everyone sat in the trench waiting for something to happen, some spark of good luck at least. They had waited there for almost three hours. There was silence among the crowd, but of course, what could they say in this situation? Eventually, Chomper got up and scouted the trench with no intentional reason. What could you do for three hours, anyway? After his little observation, he returned and sat next to Ruby.

On the other side, Matthew's leg was healing up thanks to the serum. Cera sat next to him to comfort him a little. Littlefoot was on the opposite end of the trench. After having a sudden realization, he stood up and then shouted…

"What are we doing here? Why aren't we going back to the Great Valley?"

"Well, smart one, have you ever thought we had an injured person?" Hyp said.

"I'm fine guys, okay? Let's just make a plan to get out of here. That's all I want to do right now." Matthew commanded.

"We do know where we are now, we do, we do."

"Yeah, but how will we get Matthew out of the trench?" Hyp asked.

"I can make it on my own." Matthew replied

"I don't think so. You seriously need to stay off that thing."

"Okay. But I do have an idea if you are that desperate."

"Anything will work." Ruby said trying to join in the conversation.

"Why not find a piece of a branch or something, then create a step ladder. It will enable easy access to the top of the trench."

Hyp agreed and climbed to the top to find a dead tree. He broke off a few pieces of a dead tree then grabbed a vine on his way down. Matthew instructed him on how to make the ladder and sure enough, it was complete. All of the dinosaurs made it up to the top and headed their way to Saurus Rock. Matthew was being assisted by Ruby so he have any more accidents.

On their way, they saw all the damage that the lava created. Lots of dissolved trees, matter has been disintegrated, and the air was clogged up. In their mind, they thought how lucky they were to surpass all that damage and still come in one piece. Once in a while, they would pass a raptor or two that was burned up. The gang would gasp in shock to see the horrible causality.

They had now come to the end of the volcano passage and onto fresh soft green grass once again. Littlefoot and Spike ran out in front in relief and rolled around in it. Everyone eventually did, even Matthew. They all were finally in a place where there would be no harm done periodically. They had their share of food and began to make their shelter. Chomper and Petrie headed out to collect tree stars just in case something happened. Although, the two were going together, they still had fear in their hearts. This showed when they heard a sound in the distance. It was more like the hustling of leaves.

"What that?" Petrie asked.

"I don't know. It was probably just the wind."

"Wind make that noise?"

"Well, wind can make the leaves make that noise."

They went out farther, using only the moonlight to guide their path. Petrie would fly slowly so something would come out and grab him (or so he thought). Chomper went around climbing trees to get trees stars at the top. He would pull them off and drop them onto the ground. Because of the pressure, and the open viewing, Chomper, when the wind blew, would shake thinking that the noise was someone out to get him. He carefully climbed down and felt his way to the bottom. As soon as he put his foot down in the pile of leaves, he would freeze for a moment then continue. He called Petrie back to him and they both nervously brought the leaves to the campsite.

"Great!" Littlefoot said, "Did you have any trouble?"

"Um…No." Chomper stated hesitantly.

"Me have lot trouble. Me scared so don't make me go back out." Petrie jumped in.

Back at the other part of the camp, Matthew and Cera were making a hut from the twigs and leaves.

"After you bend the branches down, you use rocks to support it." Matthew instructed. "Once you do that, you'll have a nice structure."

"How do you know how to do that?" Cera asked.

"I have been surrounded by this ecosystem so much, that I have figured out how to adapt to it. It takes a while, but you will eventually learn."

"Sounds cool. Except, I am used to this, since I don't live indoors. But I have never built anything like a hut sort of thing."

Ruby walked to Mathew and Cera's location and took a quick glance at their unfinished creation. She gave a face that looked confused. Cera then spoke up to her.

"It's a hut." She said boldly, "It's not finished so you better not say anything about it."

"Oh, I wasn't going to, although, in my mind I was, so therefore, I guess I was. Well, it's not important anyway." Ruby replied.

"It's okay. We could use some feedback on it anyway." Matthew jumped in.

"No, I don't know much about huts, so what I say won't mean anything."

"Okay, if you say so." He said back.

Ruby moved on to check on Chomper, who was busily building his nest. He collected twigs and pieces of branches around the campsite. He placed them around in a neat order to look like a bird nest. He then compacted leaves to make a more cozy feeling.

"You are doing really good, Chomper."

"Thanks, Ruby." He replied. "How's yours?"

"I haven't started mine. Want to help me?"

"Sure."

The two went off to make Ruby's nest.

In the middle of the campsite, Littlefoot was making a fire. He was hoping to make it as big as Matthew's, which was virtually impossible, but still tried anyway. The fire was going to be small anyway, since the amount of tinder he use. Eventually, he took a big stack of leaves and placed it in the middle so he could light it faster, and it would be bigger momentarily. Spike came by and began eating some of the leaves.

"Spike!" Littlefoot shouted. Spike gave his puppy dog face and moved slowly back, away from the fire pit.

"Spike, don't eat what I'm going burn. I want to top Matthew in his fire. If you keep eating, then it won't work." Spike walked away and Littlefoot continued his routine.

Finally, the fire was built and everyone gathered around.

"Alright, we need a plan for tomorrow." Hyp started. "We have been lazily doing this hike for so long that we eventually got lost. We need to figure out how many days it will take and when will we be available."

The group discussed their opinions. Ruby wanted to get a full days rest then move on the next day so they could move in a longer distance. Cera wanted to just move the whole night and not sleep until they made it to the Great Valley. Littlefoot wanted to just continue what they were doing now. Ducky suggested that they all were to head for Saurus Rock, then take the break. So many different ideas were blurted that it started to become a little hectic. Then, Hyp began yelling at Cera for her idea, then Ducky was shouting at Ruby and it all became a big argument. Petrie yelled over them and broke the riot.

"Why we argue? We are going there anyway, let just get sleep and talk while we walk to Saurus Rock. Okay? Petrie knows what best." He said.

"He's right," Matthew agreed. "We keep doing this, we are never going to get anywhere."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and stared at each other.

"Let's just sing a driving song before we go to bed." Littlefoot said.

"Again? What about the last time?" Hyp replied.

"That was so long ago. It is now later."

"Alright."

Littlefoot cleared his throat and gave the key.

**Littlefoot:**

Some say love, it is a river. That drowns what the tender reaps.

Some say love, it is a razor. That leaves your souls to bleed.

**Everyone in harmony:**

When the night…is feeling lonely, and the road and been within.

And you think, that love is only…for the lucky and the strong.

**Ruby:**

Just remember, in the winter…far beneath the bitter snow.

Lies the sea that awaits its owner, for him that he who knows.

After the quick song, everyone turned in for the night. As Matthew was sleeping, he had the same dream he had all the other nights. He saw the black armor with the dazzling sapphires at the ends. He saw the figure jump in it. He heard the quote, but something was different about this time than any other. It started toward and picked him up. It stuck out its claw at Matthew and picked up to similar altitude. It stared at him with his one gleaming red eye. Then, it dropped its claw to the ground, gaining kinetic energy, as if it was about to throw Matthew to the other side of the world. Spontaneously, it flung its arm up and right at that moment, Matthew woke up. He stood there puzzled, and annoyed by this continuous dream.

The next morning, the gang was up and ready for their "hike of doom" as Petrie would call it. Although, it really doesn't affect him because he rides on Spike's back. Anyway, they stopped at a nearby tree, where they feasted for their breakfast. Everyone was busily chomping on greens while Chomper was busily eating bugs. Cera moved over to a bush and began eating. As she was eating, she bit on a leaf and heard a sound come from it.

"OWW" the leaf said.

She stepped back and checked the bush for any predators. Then the figure emerged and out came a character.

"Um…Hiya." It said.

GUIDO‼ Everyone yelled. They ran up to him. They were so happy to see him that they forgot an introduction.

"Hey, um…do you mind telling me what that is?" Guido said as he pointed to Matthew.

"Oh, that is our friend, Matthew. He is very nice, he is, he is." Ducky said.

"Nice to meet you, Guido. Which I am guessing that's your name since everybody yelled that." Matthew said happily.

Guido gave a nervous look then waved in agreement that he was nice.

"So…um…what are you exactly." He said.

"Prepare for long discussion."

Matthew told of his accident and problem that had happened. He also told him about his lifestyle in the process. Guido was sometimes confused and just smiled at the parts he didn't understand. Once Matthew told his story, Guido and him became really fast friends. Then, Littlefoot asked the question that questioned all.

"So, Guido, why are you out here, and not at the Great Valley?"

"Well, I was hiding in a stump," Guido started hesitantly, "then an earthshake happened. I then rose up from the top and then the wind started blowing really fast. _Whoosh_ (S.N. he tried to do the sound effect). Then, it brought me out here. I decided to stay in the bush so the sharpteeth don't get me. Then, I found you guys."

"Why didn't you go back?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't know where to go."

"Since we are going back, let's go together." Matthew added. Guido hopped onto his shoulder and the gang started their way. Since Guido personality was somehow comical, the gang enjoyed his company.

Suddenly, the gang made it to a weird formation in the woods. It was a cave. They all peeked inside it to see if it was worth going into. Guido was scared and slid down Matthew's back to the ground. He ran behind a tree, in which Petrie went out to get him.

"I wonder what's in there?" Cera asked.

"Probably nothing important." Chomper replied.

"Besides, I don't want to go down there anyway." Guido shouted behind the tree. The gang agreed and moved passed it, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Out of nowhere, an earthquake hit and shook everyone everywhere. It was almost as fate had its way of sending the gang back to the Great Valley. Matthew slipped and fell into the cave. Guido climbed up a tree, but the tree fell and went into the cave. Cera yelled for both and went to entrance, but stumbled on the way. After a few minutes, the earthquake stopped. Then, everyone noticed what had just happened. Everyone was up on the surface except Matthew and Guido. They were underground. Trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen to Matthew and Guido? Will they get out of the cave? What will become of the gang? Stay tuned for Chapter 11.<strong>


	11. The Unlikely

"Ugh, I think I broke something." Guido moaned.

"What do you think? We fell down a good 7ft." Matthew stated. The two were stuck in the cave, under the world, as some may call it. The entrance was caved in, and it was too high up for them to climb. The two were soon to be doomed unless they could find a way, just one way, out. Since it was near pitch black, the two had a hard time finding each other. Eventually, their eyes adjusted, and they could see about 1% of what was actually there. Matthew felt the ground for two stick and began rubbing them. He took some of his match heads then sparked them to create a torch.

Now that the room was lighted, Guido and Matthew could easily see the cave. The two decided to rest on a rock to regain awareness and their thinking process.

Back at the top, Petrie was trying to remove the barrier that kept the gang from Matthew and Guido. He started yelling and pulling. Cera thought of using her "strength" to collapse it. She took a few steps back then made a charge. She then rammed her skull into the pile of rocks, but they did not move. Only a few pieces of dust were broken and falling. She kept banging her head in frustration. Ruby went over to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Chomper and Ducky were looking around the back for another exit. Both dug little holes, they checked all around the exterior, just for something to get the two out.

"I hope they are okay down there. I do not want them to get hurt." Ducky cried.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Chomper said trying to cheer Ducky up. "Matthew knows how to handle any situation. I'm sure that they will get out of the cave in no time."

Back at the cave…

"I have been in pretty awkward situations, and some life or death scenarios and able to get out of it, but this is just out of my league." Matthew stated.

"Ohhh…You should know that I'm afraid of the dark." Guido said nervously.

"Don't worry, the dark won't hurt you."

"It's not the dark, it's what's in the dark that scares me."

The two sat on the rock quietly, listening to the different sounds. Mostly water dripping or an insect chirping. Matthew then stood up and go an idea.

"I guess we'll just have to venture through this dark hole, to find out if there is an exit."

"Do we have to? I mean, we can always stay here until the others…"

"We can't. The rocks are sealed so closely that it will take another law of physics just to open it."

"I don't want to go down there. What if something eats me."

"Don't worry, I'm here."

Guido, then, hopped onto Matthew's shoulder and Matthew made his way into the deep, dark cave.

On the top, Ruby and Hyp were trying to pull some of the rocks away.

"These rocks are so heavy that not even my hands can pull them." She said while tugging one out. It was no use, though. Everyone tried at least one tactic to get the two out, but each one failed.

"I guess we have to follow the cave and see where it goes." Littlefoot said.

"Me know want to. Something there that might be mean." Petrie said.

"Let me ask you this, Petrie," Cera began, "Do you want to watch Matthew and Guido be eaten down in the cave, or do you want to help them get out of there?"

"Okay, me help."

The gang looked down the pathway to make a visual route. Then, they all headed in that direction to find the end of the cave. Chomper went skipping along the pathway to kill time and occasionally tripped on some tree roots.

Meanwhile, Guido and Matthew were still on their way through the dark cave with all, but a torch to see what was in front of them.

"For some reason, I feel like Tank Dempsey." Matthew said.

"Who's that?"

"Just a character from a video game."

"Oh, okay. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess since he walks in the dark shooting zombies, not knowing where they come from, and we are in the dark, searching for an exit, not knowing where it is…then…never mind."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just realized that what I thought made no sense."

"Um…okay then."

That was about the only conversation they had other than some "shock huffs" here and there. What could you do and say in a time like this anyway? They continued through the cave, passing a lake, getting hit my a stalactite, looking at some odd formation, even one that looks like Guido, as well as an animal. It wasn't all that bad.

On the top, the gang took a break at the top of a mound of leaves.

"We need a leader." Littlefoot said, "I mean, since Matthew is gone, we need a temporary one."

"Well, we all know that I would be the perfect leader." Cera stated.

"_Pssshh. _Yeah, like you would ever be a good leader." Hyp smurked. "The only thing you're good at leading are the hatchlings."

"Hey! That's not true."

"It is, too. Why don't you stop talking and…"

"Can you both shut up!" Littlefoot shouted. "Matthew's not here, so we don't have anyone to mentor. It obviously seems that you both are immature and can't handle a simple task. We need to be parallel to each other's thinking so just stop."

Hyp sighed then apologized to Cera. She did the same back.

"Well, now that the argument for the leader is over, who will be the leader over the argument?" Ruby asked.

"How about you, Ruby?" Chomper said. "You know how to lead a group. You led me through the Mysterious Beyond."

"Yeah, well, that was just you. It was not everyone else in the crowd." She replied. "How about Littlefoot? He seems strong and knowledgeble."

"I guess. I mean, I did pass the longneck test, and led you all back to the valley."

"Sure why not?" Petrie added.

"Okay then. Let's go save the others."

Back at the bottom, the two were resting on another rock formation, that looked like a giant horn.

"Hey Matthew." Guido asked

"Yeah." Matthew replied.

"Are we lost?"

"Yes, we are. Unfortunately."

"What do we do now?"

"We rest and continue through this place until we find a minor source of light."

"I don't want to."

"What do you mean? Do you want to get out of this godforsaken place? I mean, we might die of starvation."

"Okay, never mind."

The really had nothing to do. They began to do some shadow puppets inside the cave using the torch for light. After a few minutes of fun, Matthew got an odd realization.

"You know, Guido," he started, "We have been in here for an hour, and this torch didn't even lose an inch of wood."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It means that this place is unusual."

"You're telling me."

Just then, a noise started in the distant corner of the cave. The two's ears perked up and they followed the noise. Around the corner, they saw a glowing light. The slowly trotted to the corner and took a peek. It was an awe experience for them to encounter. Between two rock formations, one on the ceiling and the other on the floor, was a ball that was surrounded in electricity, purple electricity to be exact. It was just floating there, not blocking the way, or causing any disruption.

"I wonder what it is?" Guido asked.

"I don't know. It looks innocent."

"Yeah, but is it?"

"Probably not."

Matthew walked around the beam and around again. Taking a firm observation he reached his hand out to touch the tip of it.

"WAIT!" Guido shouted. "You don't know what that thing could do."

"We won't know until we find out. It could be a hazard to the people above."

Guido hopped on Matthew's shoulder and covered his eyes. Matthew's hand was slowly approaching the energy beam. Then, it came in contact. As soon as it touched, a bright light came, temporarily blinding the two. It made a noise as if you were playing Pac-man and ate every enemy.

The other gang members on the top were not aware of this outcome, in fact, there were right above them. Littlefoot was just strolling along the path through the woods.

"Hmm…I wonder if this long hill is the underground cave." He thought. "I'm guessing."

His hypothesis was correct, and he followed the hill.

Back in the cave, the two were recovered from their loss of sight and looked at the beam once again.

"What in the name of Sir Henry Drake was that?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared. What happened?"

"Well, a bright light shown upon us, that's one thing."

"Wait, look over there."

Matthew looked and saw another glowing object in the distance. It was blurry at first and couldn't quite make it out. He then saw the floor under him was being chaffed and turning white. Then, a sudden flashback occurred. His dream! This is déjà vu from his dream. He looked left and right and the armor came in focus. As he stood there pondering, he kept getting bits of his dream in memory. He then was going to tell Guido what was going on, but he wasn't present. Where did he go? He then saw in the distance Guido walking toward the armor.

"NO GUIDO‼" he shouted, but Guido didn't listen.

"He's in a trance. He's going to kill himself." Matthew started toward the armor, but Guido got inside before Matthew could stop him. He saw the shadow of the armor grow from his very eyes. The legs extended, the arms grew, the head was forming into the ugly one eyed form, the wings extended exploiting the sapphires on the wings. Then, the monster opened up its one red eye and then stared down to Matthew's direction.

"OH MY GOD‼" Matthew shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>What just happened? Will Matthew be okay? Will the rest of the gang find him in time? Stay tuned for Chapter 12.<strong>


	12. The Rise of the Sharptooth

On a cold underwater sea area, somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond, there was a calm sea filled with murky water. The water was filled with dirt, bugs, dead trees, and even a dead sharptooth. The place seemed undisturbed, as the water was still, revealing a reflection from the dark, orange sky. Surrounding the area was like a graveyard, dead bones, and dead trees. There was no life, not one. It seems as though something may be haunting the place because there was no life. If you were to walk through the area, you may encounter a bug or two.

Suddenly, a bright light shown upon the this little dead place, and brightened the orange sky into a completely white and blinding plain. It shown for a few minutes than dimmed down quickly to the area's original state. Everything seemed to be back in order except the water. It was stirred a little. Probably due to the light, but how does that effect it? Deep in the water, the dead sharptooth was beginning to float to the surface, removing a rock that was on top of him. By the time it reached the top, it rested there, lying helplessly for a few minutes.

Just then, a ball fell from the sky very slowly. It was a purple ball with electrical pulses swirling around it. It landed in the water and sank to the bottom. The water was turning purple around covered the dead sharptooth. The sharptooth was slowly turning…spinning on the y-axis. He floated in the air, and gradually stopped. The energy ball floated up to the sharptooth and penetrated him.

Then, a loud noise was erupting from the ground and the sharptooth was jerking, twitching, becoming…alive. One eye opened, revealing the bloody red color in it. It began to straighten its legs and arms. He revealed the second eye, and gradually became fully aware of his surroundings. He placed his foot on the ground and then his second foot as well. He tried to stand up, but fell at each attempt. After a few tries, he rose from the air and jumped on the ground. He stretched out his stiff arms and legs and gave a mighty roar.

The sharptooth was reborn.

On an area not too far away, another sharptooth and two minions were feasting on a tasty brontosaurus. The sharptooth's name was Red Claw, who was named after an accident which caused him to obtain a scar from his eye to his claw. Red Claw's minions were called Screech and Thud who decided to join him after they found sympathy for his injury.

As they were munching down the flesh, Screech then heard a roar in a distance. The roar was so ear piercing, that he started stepping back. Thud thought he was crazy until he heard it as well. Red Claw was the last to finally recognize this cry. The terror in their eyes soon increased even after the roar was well over.

"What just happened?" Screech asked.

"Someone is need of help or they are plotting revenge on a particular dinosaur." Red Claw replied.

All of them looked at each other in curiosity and began heading toward the wretched noise, in hopes to find an ally.

Back by the dead area, the sharptooth found prehistoric rats and bugs to chew on to satisfy his hunger for a short time. He didn't why he was alive or why he was present. The only thing he knew was that he was out to get someone.

After about fifteen minutes in his trek, the sharptooth spotted a dim figure ahead of him. He looked so curiously as to who it could possibly be through the fog. Was it a foe, something he could chew on. The sharptooth froze in place and waited for possible signs of weakness in the victim ahead. He waited. Suddenly, the figure shown of a size the same as him. The sharptooth then returned his direction slightly, but the stomach filled with hunger was producing a conflict with him. He decided to back up and prepare to attack.

The figure came clear and it seemed to be another sharptooth, walking slowly toward him. Two other figures emerged from the fog, simulating two smaller fast-biters. The sharptooth stood as still as a stone while the dinosaurs opposite were heading his direction. His eye widened and then, charged like lightning struck him. The two smaller sharpteeth had fear in their eyes, for they were to become an appetizer. The larger of the group stepped in and blocked both of them from becoming a food source and put up his defensive position.

The sharptooth tried to pin down one of the minions, but failed when the larger struck him with his blood red claw. The two minions jumped onto the fallen sharptooth. One of them spoke and said, "We're not here to hurt you."

"Oh yeah," the sharptooth said trying to break the minions grip, "Then why were you being so submissive?"

"We we're being attacked." said the larger sharptooth, "We didn't want to get hurt. Don't worry, we're just here to help you."

"All I want is something to eat. Now get your friends off of me or I'll eat them."

The larger sharptooth signaled the minions to jump off. The fallen sharptooth stood up then mumbled, "Who are you if I may ask?"

"Well, I'm Red Claw, and these are my henchmen, Screech and Thud. What's your name?"

"I don't have a name, and I probably will never get a name."

"We'll think of one for you later," Screech said, "I guess we can be glad now that we're acquaintances."

"I'm not here to make acquaintances, I'm here to do a job, to eliminate my big enemies." The sharptooth commented.

"Who you after, if not us?"

"Five hatchlings. Have you seen any?"

"Not that I know of…we do know a group of hatchlings, though, that keep getting away from us when we try to eat them." Thud replied. "Though, come to think of it, we haven't seen them in a while. What do the look like?"

"Well, one has a long neck, one has a horn on its nose and a frill, one has a bill, one can fly, and one has spikes on its back."

Screech's eyes widened as the realization of the details given were on his own enemies.

"I know exactly who you're talking about...it's them, the gang of five."

"Well, we both have a common enemy don't we?" Red Claw jumped in.

"Hey!" Thud shouted, "why don't we team up?"

"What do you mean?" the large sharptooth said.

"We got a common enemy, right?"

"Right."

"And we're hungry, right?"

"What are you driving at?"

"Well, with four sharpteeth, they are bound not to escape."

"You know," the large sharptooth replied, "I think you got something there."

"It'll be a cinch...just think about it. You and we, the best pack of sharpteeth the world has ever seen." Thud said with a smirk on his face.

"You know what? I think this is a start of a beautiful frienship." the large sharptooth said smiling back at Thud and his clan.

Soon, the sharptooth quartet set off for their own adventure all laughing evily and vigourously at their new goal.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to the Gang of Five? Will they be terrorized by these sharpteeth? Stay tuned for Chapter 13.<strong>


	13. Over Domination

Matthew fell down on the ground, eyes open wide and fear building inside of him. He has never seen anything like it before, except in his dreams. He stared at the one red eye that was facing down on him. He wanted to run as fast as he could, but he couldn't move himself. He then was able to put his arms over his face.

Matthew looked at the horrible creature standing right in front of him. The evil red eye stood out more from the purple shield that surrounded it. Leading behind the headpiece were two feather like wings, similar to what Thor has. Leading off to the sides were the monster's massive broad shoulders, protected by two half circles that bulged up. Down his arms to his fierce four-fingered claws were red lines that connected from his shoulders. On his chest plate, he had the intimidating "V"- like symbol that shaped the whole thing. Matthew grew even more fear when he looked down at the calves which contained two spikes pointed right at the ceiling.

The monster took a step forward, close to crushing Matthew to his doom. He took his second step, but trembled as he did so. Matthew saw the giant creature fall down to the ground, face first and hearing in a deep voice something only Guido would say.

"Ow!"

The monster stopped moving and just laid there.

Matthew just stared at the weird creature, fallen on its knees and stood up, backing against the wall of the cave. He still had his face filled with fear, but not as much.

"Guido? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

The monster made a jerk from the ground and tried to get up. It eventually did after a few attempts. The monster walked forward again, but lost its balance again.

"What is this? What's going on?" it said.

"Guido?" Matthew called. "Guido, are you alright? Are you okay?"

"Matthew?" it replied, "I'm here. What is this? What's happening?"

Matthew inched towards the monster and looked up through the armor. The shiny plates made it difficult to see inside, so he gave up on that.

The monster tried to move again, this time falling backwards. Matthew sighed in relief as he knew, now, that as long as Guido was in it, it wasn't as dangerous…or was it? He ran to the chest plate and knocked on it to see if Guido would respond. All he heard were a few moans.

"Guido?" He called, "Guido? Are you in there?"

"Get me out, Matt!"

Matthew looked under the monster, over it, beside it, but couldn't find any means of finding an exit for Guido.

"Looks like you're stuck like that."

Matthew backed up again as he saw the monster attempt to get up…again. I did and it held onto a piece of stalactite for balance. Matthew chuckled and walked off to a safer corner. He turned around and felt a breeze of air rush past him. He looked closely only to discover that Guido was not there. Matthew turned around again. He looked through the dark corridor and found a being coming toward him again. He squinted his eyes, and felt the same rush of air go past him at super high speeds. He looked back at the "thing" again and saw it ram against the ceiling. Matthew simply face palmed at the site of Guido.

"What just happened, Matthew?" Guido asked. "I can't control it. Help me!"

Matthew went over to find another way to get Guido out, but only found himself getting ran over by the monster. He looked up and saw it disappear into the darkness. He ran to the nearest wall and watch it fly by again.

"Guido? What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he replied, "I don't know."

On the ground…

Littlefoot waltzed happily as he found the source for the cave. He followed it all the way until it came to a mid-section. He placed his ear against the hill for any noise. He couldn't hear any, but decided to take his tail, and dig away some of the dirt.

The others got what Littlefoot was driving at and did the same thing. They tore away the ground, piece by piece. Hyp started his "unique" skills of digging by digging like a dog. (Side Note: and thus became the reason why dogs dig the way they do.)

Cera chuckled at him by the weird way he dug the ground and Hyp caught noticed.

"Hey! You make fun of me one more time and you'll get something not even your father could give."

"That's not very nice, Hyp. I was just laughing at the different way you dig. Big deal."

"Yeah, well, don't laugh again, or you'll get no horns when you get older."

Littlefoot jumped in and stopped the conversation.

"Guys, listen. Matthew and Guido are down there. I just know it. Come and help us and stop bickering."

Hyp and Cera nodded at Littlefoot and went back to their digging session.

Inside the cave, Matthew kept looking back and forth at Guido's misuse of the armor on him.

"Hey, Guido. Why don't you just stop moving."

Guido rammed into the wall again and laid there replying to Matthew.

"Alright."

Matthew stepped over one more time, but the armor got up and ran to the wall.

"Guido! I said stop moving!"

"I'm not doing this! I'm not! Honest! Aaaaahhh!"

Matthew covered his face in case Guido broke his skull, but he when he looked up, he could see Guido doing a giant back flip over him. Matthew took a deep breath and widened his eyes. He didn't know Guido could do flips. He watch as it started doing somersaults over stalagmites.

"Guido! When did you learn these moves?"

"I don't know. Get me out of here."

"Not until you stop moving. You're going to kill me."

"I'm trying to, I'm trying to."

Matthew could clearly hear Guido's struggle to escape from torture.

"Come one, Guido. Think!" he yelled.

Guido was straining hard to think, then the monster stopped. Froze solid in the middle of the floor. Matthew fell down in shock as he saw the giant monster stand there. Doing nothing.

"Guido? What did you do?"

Above ground, the gang were trying to dig out the glob of dirt on the hill.

"Almost…there." Littlefoot said struggling.

Spike and Ducky were on the other side trying to ram the dirt to weaken it and cause it to erode. Spike didn't think and started munching on the grass. Ducky went over to her and told him to stop. He followed her command and rammed against the hill once more.

Finally, Chomper found something under the hill.

"Hey guys, over here. I found something."

The gang rushed over in hopes of finding the entrance.

"Check this out, you guys." The little dinosaur said.

He jumped on top and removed some left over dirt. He banged foot against the dirt. The dirt showed of a rock, a piece of limestone. Littlefoot started shaking and rammed his head against the rock.

"No! It's blocked by the rock. We can't get in." He shouted.

"Stand back," Cera started, "and let me handle this."

Hyp looked at Cera and said, "You'll never break the rock down. But, it'll be funny watching utterly fail." After he said that, he gave an evil laugh.

"Hyp!" Littlefoot shouted. "Stop this nonsense. Let Cera try."

"Alright." He said back at Littlefoot.

Littlefoot motioned Cera to the mound and she stepped back preparing to break down the hill.

"Watch the pros do it, Hyp. My daddy taught me how to do this." She said prideful.

"This I got to see." Hyp commented back.

She swiped her feet in the ground for good and luck and charged with a howl. She aimed he frill right at the mound and sprinted at full speed. She hit the rock with all her might, but didn't do so well breaking it. She turned around, feeling dizzy and a bit embarrassed.

Hyp broke out into laughter as he saw Cera fail at her attempt to tear away the rock. This made Cera more embarrassed, so she ran away in shame.

"Cera!" Ducky called. "Cera! Come back!"

Littlefoot turned to Hyp in anger and marched toward him.

"You see what you did, Hyp? Cera ran away because of you and now she's probably out there ridding her emotions. If you haven't been so mean and hateful to her, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Since when did you become the arbitrator, Littlefoot?"

"Since you've been bickering with everyone here. Why don't you just go back and find another way home?"

"Fine! I will!"

With that, Hyp stormed off toward a forest in the distance. Littlefoot turned the opposite direction and sat by a part of the hill. What has he done? He just yelled at one of his allies and now Hyp could be in a lot of danger. Littlefoot began to cry at what he had just done.

Back under the cave…

Matthew still couldn't believe what he saw. The monster didn't have a will of its own. It had to be controlled. Guido's mind just wasn't in the right mind frame.

"Guido! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah! I hear you."

"Listen carefully. Close your eyes and think about you moving slowly down a path."

Matthew was trying to find a way for Guido to control the monster, so he got the idea. Guido did what Matthew told him and Matthew saw the monster walk really slowly in a straight line, without losing its balance.

"You're doing it, Guido! You're walking!"

"I am" Guido said as he opened his eyes.

As soon as he did, the monster started going out of control again.

"Guido! Stop!"

Matthew ducked behind a rock and hid from Guido so he doesn't get squished or crushed.

"Guido! Think about a peaceful river!"

Matthew closed his eyes and looked again to see the monster stopped in its tracks. He sighed in relief and instructed Guido one more time.

"Guido! Think of yourself sitting on a rock."

He saw the monster sit down on the ground and stay like that peacefully.

"Good job, Guido! I knew you could do it!"

Guido started huffing for air and smiled, even though Matthew couldn't see it.

On the ground, the gang looked at each other to see their leader in a corner crying. Petrie wanted to go talk to Littlefoot, but Ducky instructed otherwise. Ruby decided she would go and see how Littlefoot was doing.

"What's wrong, Littlefoot?" she asked, "If you tell me what's wrong, I can tell you how to fix the wrong and help you with the wrong."

Littlefoot sniffled and began to talk.

"I just don't think I'm fit to be a leader. I can't do anything right. I can't chastise the wrong correctly. I'm just hopeless."

"You're not hopeless, Littlefoot. If you were, you wouldn't have made it this far. The true hopelessness for one is that when they feel hopeless and fail which fills them with the hopelessness."

"But what about Hyp? And Cera? I failed to keep them together."

"You did your best, Littlefoot. They just have to make the choices they want."

Ruby gestured Littlefoot for a hug and he accepted the request.

"Now, why don't you try again?" she said.

Underground, the Guido and Matthew were sitting on rocks. Matthew looked at the monster, then looked above it. He squinted his eyes and began pondering a thought. He stood up and paced back and forth. The monster watched him go to and fro, which gave Guido and crick in the neck. Matthew turned to Guido and said,

"You know. I've got an idea."

"What? A good one?"

"Yeah," he replied. "If physics is right, then with your speed, you could potentially drive a force so powerful, it could knock down a hard surface."

With that, Matthew pointed toward the ceiling. Guido looked up in curiosity.

"With your speed and acrobatic skills, you could run fast down this corridor and angle a jump to the ceiling, which could collapse."

Guido jumped up from his suit, but fell down again. Matthew reminded of him to think, not act. Guido remembered and got up from the rock without hesitation. He looked down the corridor and ran as fast as he could. Matthew stood in the middle watching for any signs. He saw a blink of light come from the tunnel.

"Stand back, Matt! I'm blowing a big one!"

Matt stepped back from the line of fire and thought about what Guido said. He said to himself, 'That's what she said.'

He could here feet paddling down the long interior of the room and he felt the rush of air. He watch as the monster aimed at the rock and did a perfect 90 degree angle. It banged against the ceiling causing a cave-in to occur. Matthew looked up and ducked from all the dirt and rocks falling. He shouted in excitement as he saw Guido get up.

On the ground, Petrie was being argumentative. He stood on a spot where the mound that Cera hit was.

"Me don't care if Hyp gone. Me stay right here until we find Matt and Guido."

Just then, he felt a rumble underneath where he was sitting. He felt something hit from the underside. He jumped up and flew to another side of the hill for cover. The mound began to fall and the gang above ground watch in awe. Out came a cough and Littlefoot looked carefully. He saw a figure approach, which appeared to be Matthew. Littlefoot ran to him with his eyes widened in shock that they were alive. They both gave each other a hug.

"Oh, Matthew!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Everyone else ran into him and gave him the biggest hug he had ever seen.

"Where, Guido?" Petrie asked.

Matthew motioned the mound and they saw the most unusual thing come out.

"Aaah!" Petrie shouted.

He flew behind Matthew's head as the figure emerged from the underworld. He coughed from the dirt and said in the nicest deepest voice ever,

"Um, hiya."

"Guido!" everyone shouted.

They wanted to give him a hug, but were fearing the thing that was on him.

"Um, what is that thing on Guido?" Ducky asked.

"Too long of a story to go into details, but the dream I had earlier. It was true. This is what I saw."

The gang looked shocked at what Matthew had said, but they still believed him.

"I'm just glad you all are alright." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we thought we never find you." Chomper said, still holding onto Matthew's leg.

The warm introduction he received made him naïve that something was missing. He then remembered what he knew was wrong.

"Where's Cera and Hyp?"

"They ran out on us." Littlefoot said.

Littlefoot told Matthew what happened. Matthew looked sympathetic as Littlefoot ended his story.

"I tried to stop him, but he just went his separate ways." Littlefoot concluded.

"Where's Cera and Hyp now?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know. I saw Cera head that direction and Hyp that way."

Matthew looked up and went the way that Cera went, first.

He looked by another mound and heard sobbing noises. He poked his head through and saw Cera crying in the corner. Matthew walked slowly and silently and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up slowly and came to the realization that Matthew was still alive. She gave him a big hug and told of her problems in the process. Matthew listened carefully.

"Well, that was pretty mean of Hyp, don't you think?" he said.

"I thought I could help save you all, but I guess I failed."

"We all mistakes Cera. Even I do."

He gave her one last hug and picked her up. He then brought her to the gang and they all greeted her warmly. She saw the armor that Guido was wearing and backed up in fear.

"What's…that?" she shouted.

"Don't worry, Cera," the monster said with his extremely deep voice. "It's me, Guido."

She looked at the monster carefully and took his word for it.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"No time to explain." Matthew said. "We need to find Hyp quickly, before he gets into anymore trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>The gang found each other. The warm welcome and cheer gave them happy hearts, or did it? Will they find Hyp? Stay tuned for Chapter 14.<strong>


	14. When Two Collide

Four dinosaurs, four carnivores, four enemies. Each one moved forward to a destination they wanted to go. They wanted to meet the gang. They wanted their revenge. They were there. The Sharptooth, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud. All four of them made it out of the dry deserted land and found their route to victory. However, Screech didn't like what was going on. He kept complaining of the hike and if they would live or not. Red Claw told him to stop and Screech obeyed.

Awhile later, Screech looked around the trees, bushes for something. No one knew what until he spoke up.

"Can we eat something now, Red Claw? I'm really hungry." He said.

"You eat what you deserve. And right now, you don't deserve a freaking thing." Red Claw replied.

Screech just smirked at Red Claw, in which the giant dinosaur halted and blocked Screech from continuing.

"You did something disrespectful to your leader?" Red Claw shouted.

"I didn't do a damn thing, alright?" Screech replied.

Red Claw squinted at Screech in anger and raised his veined arm to reveal the one red claw that made his name what it is. Screech ducked in fear, for being hit, but wasn't. He looked up slowly and saw that the Red Claw was being stopped by the other large Sharptooth.

"No one's getting hurt around here. Not while I'm here anyway." He said evily. "The only one who is, is the one that I'm feasting on."

The Sharptooth lowered Red Claw's hand down to his side and looked at Screech.

"And you," The Sharptooth angrily, "next time you make another crude gesture to your leader? You're not with us anymore. Understood?"

Screech started shaking and got into a defensive position. A tear fell out of his eye for the intimidation he knew in the Sharptooth. He nodded in agreement and got back up to his feet. Luckily, Thud didn't say much so he didn't get an unsympathetic viewing, nor a sympathetic one at that.

Back by the hill…

Matthew feared for the decline of a member of the gang. He looked off in the distance to see if he could spot Hyp anywhere. The horizon was too close so there was no sign of him.

"Come on guys." He spoke up. "If he went that way, maybe we could catch him if we hurry."

"Why should we?" Cera asked. "I mean, he's been mean to us this whole time, even you Matt. Why would you want to allow him to continue it?"

"He's only a teenager, Cera. Anyway, it would suck, too, if he got killed out there and his father knew."

"I still think we shouldn't."

"Now you're just being what Hyp was to you. Ignorant and insecure. Come on, Cera. Don't be a bully, too."

Cera looked up at Matthew. She sighed then nodded in agreement. Matthew patted her on her shoulder and looked at Littlefoot.

"You know this better than I do. Lead the way." He said.

Littlefoot smiled then headed off in front.

"Wait!" someone yelled.

Everyone turned back at the monster in which overtook Guido.

"If I can run faster than any of you, and I'm bigger and stronger, why don't I carry you all and run down that path until we catch up with Hyp?"

Littlefoot looked up at everyone and heard Petrie start to whimper.

"Maybe not." He said nervously. "Me think Guido dangerous."

"I do not think he is bad, no, no, no." Ducky said, trying to gain Petrie's confidence.

"Me scared. Me no know what could happen."

"It is alright, Petrie. I mean, it is Guido. What could possibly go wrong?"

Matthew chuckled quietly at the side about what happened in the cave. Petrie looked at the monster one more time and nodded at Ducky. At that, the monster bent down and took the characters on his shoulders, his hand, and his head.

"All right, hang on! This will be the fastest I've ever gone!" Guido shouted.

"That's what she said!" Matthew shouted smiling.

"Shut up, Matt!" Guido said in return with a hint of laughter.

With that, the monster backed up then ran. The wind was more than anyone could take. Each held on with all his/her might. The carefully placed characters closed their eyes from all the G-Force they were taking. Ruby and Matthew were on the monster's left claw. Chomper, Ducky, and Spike were on the right claw. Cera was on the left shoulder and Littlefoot was on the right. At the head was Petrie, gulping and screaming at the speed they were going.

In a place unknown to them…

The four sharpteeth looked high and low for their little dinner platters. They walked through a canyon, through berry valley, and through a forest. However, there was not a single sign of the gang. Screech became weary again, but made sure not to say a comment. The quartet rested by a tree in order to catch their breath. They've been walking quite a few ways and were farther than fast-walkers could go.

Screech was drooling and desperate for food. He saw a pink and grey Pterodactyl flying above him. As they headed off, Screech followed them. Thud, being a buddy to Screech, follows him in hopes of finding food. Both wandered off and saw the winged creatures rest by a rock. Screech and Thud ducked and camouflaged with the ground. As they were about to pounce their prey, the two Pterodactyl's began to communicate.

One, that especially caught Thud's eye, was pink, had a heavy Australian accent with a bit of Russian in it, similar to Matthew's voice, and a very weak personality.

"I'm tired of you just nosing around other dinosaurs. Why don't you go get a life for a change." It said.

The other one was a bit bigger, had a grey color, and a deep voice with a slight southern accent.

"I have one. More than you will or ever will have. I'm just hungry, that's all."

"You're lucky Pterano isn't here. He would've put an end to you a while back."

"Shut up, Rinkus." The grey flyer said. "Do you ever know when to stop talking?"

Rinkus just looked down and grabbed his knees. He stood there for a few seconds then spoke up again.

"Sierra. Do you think we'll die here?"

"I don't know. Let me think of a way to find food."

When Sierra finished, he heard Screech talk from the bushes.

"Allow us to end your pain for you." Screech said.

Rinkus looked up and jumped to his feet. He looked at Sierra, then ducked behind him for protection.

Rinkus and Sierra backed up until they hit the rock they were resting at. Sierra cleared his throat and said…

"We're…um…sorry for disturbing you, right Rinkus?" He shoved Rinkus in the stomach for a reply.

"Oh yes, we were…um…just on our way, yes. Got to go. Ta Ta."

Both the flyers flew high in the sky and went toward a mountain range.

"Goddamnit, Thud! They're getting away!" Screech yelled.

It was too late to go after them, though. They already were a mile ahead of them. Screech and Thud just frowned and went back to their tree.

Meanwhile…

The blazing fast wind at their faces and the increased speed surely was better than a roller coaster. Guido saw a figure ahead then prepared to stop. He went into his own mind and thought of a waterfall soon stopping. With that thought, Guido was able to slow his running and stop peacefully. Petrie hopped down and hobbled forward before collapsing. Ducky just looked at him and clicked her teeth at him. She then saw the figure ahead and pointed it to Matthew.

"Hey! Hyp!" Matthew shouted.

The figure turned back revealing his face to be in fact, Hyp. Hyp just returned walking forward. Matthew rolled his eyes and ran to where Hyp was walking.

"So," Hyp started, "you got out of the cave, I see."

"Yeah," Matthew replied. "It wasn't easy, but it helped when you dug out the rock."

Hyp stopped and looked at Matthew for a brief period. He smiled and hugged Matthew.

"Hey, Hyp, I think you need to apologize to Littlefoot."

"Yeah, you're right." Hyp said as he released his grip from Matthew's shoulders. He walked over to where Littlefoot was staying. He huffed a big huff of air and said,

"I'm sorry for how I was acting and yelling at you and Cera. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Hyp." Littlefoot replied with a smile.

"Well, the best forgiveness is the forgiveness to others for the best." Ruby stated.

Hyp blinked and turned behind him to see the monster, the giant creature. He shook his finger feeling nervous and said about it. Matthew laughed and told him about what happened to Guido. This caught everyone's interest and they were listening to Matthew and Guido's story.

A few miles away…

The quartet woke up from their small nap and looked to see if there were anything to at least munch on. Screech got his lazy eye, but then saw something in the distance that shined. His eyes widened and signaled Red Claw and the Sharptooth toward it. They walked and saw a nice little pond with the clearest and cleanest water one could find in a place where no filtration is near.

The sharpteeth just gobbled up the water and heartily drank the delicious substance that was in front of them. Red Claw cleaned himself in the pond, as well. Probably to keep up his appearance. Anyway, since they found the pond, they followed the stream by it to see if they found any other source of water. As they followed the stream, there was a waterfall and a deep basin near it. The sharpteeth let out a sign of relief and ran and jumped in the water.

Red Claw realized that the middle was too deep for him to stay in so he told his henchmen to assure none of them drowns. After their encounter, the sharpteeth went behind the waterfall to relax once again.

Back to the others…

When Matthew was finished with his story, everyone gave their shares of oohs and ahs. Chomper seemed to be extremely intrigued and went to check out Guido's new look.

"Hey, Matt. I'm kind of thirsty. You want to stop by that waterfall over there?" Ruby asked while she smacked her lips.

Matthew looked out in the distance and saw the giant waterfall. He nodded in agreement and told the others where they were going. They wanted the same for they felt the same way. He seemed this would be a good idea since it was getting dark anyway, and the waterfall might be a good place to build a shelter.

Matthew picked up Chomper and they headed off to the waterfall ahead of them.

A while down…

The larger Sharptooth heard and smelled something unusual. He didn't know what it was or who it was, but he was determined to find out. He stood up and slowly crept behind the stone to peek at what was coming. He saw in the distance a group of ten headed their way. He started panting and woke the others up. They didn't want to at first, but then decided to see what the commotion was about. They saw the group and hid in different locations so they could ambush them.

Back to the gang…

Chomper got a weird scent. He started sniffing which caught Matthew's attention.

"What do you smell, Chomper?"

"I don't know, but I recognize the smell."

He started sniffing the air some more. Finally his eyes widened and he said to the others,

"Um…guys. Someone we all know is here."

The gang looked at each other in curiosity.

"Screech, Thud, and Red Claw!" He said furiously.

Matthew put him down and they all stood behind the monster.

At the waterfall…

The larger sharptooth saw the gang go behind Guido. He smirked then stood up and headed toward them, fully exposing himself.

Petrie looked at him weirdly.

"Um, Chomper. Are you sure it was Red Claw you smell?"

"I'm positive. I know their scent anywhere."

"Then who that?" Petrie said as he pointed to the sharptooth.

The sharptooth inched closer to the gang and stopped dead center. He motioned the others to come out. Red Claw, Screech, and Thud got up from their hiding spots and stood behind the sharptooth.

"See," Chomper said, "I told you."

"Well, well, well." The larger sharptooth said. "If it isn't my old friends. I haven't seen you all since you last drowned me in a lake."

The gang didn't know what the sharptooth was talking about. Cera then realized after a few minutes of pondering.

"OH MY GOD‼ You're from the dead!" She shouted in fear.

"Exactly. Something awoke me. A big purple ball came down after a big flash and here I am. Ready to take revenge." The sharptooth said evily.

Matthew figured how this could occurred. He looked at the monster which did the same and they knew, they caused it.

"The light! The orb! It all makes sense now." Matthew said.

"The orb in the cave is what you mean?" Ruby said.

"Yeah. I remember. The purple represents royalty. The circle represents overpower. The flash represents blindness. The riddle is clear. I see it now. One gains an advantage which is the purple color, but nothing is done without a consequence hence the orb. The flash blinds us from seeing the truth until we meet it. You killed him off, which is why he's back from the dead."

"That's right." The sharptooth commented. "I was in purgatory because they said I was going back to the world. They were right. I'm here."

"And I'm hungry." Red Claw interrupted.

The gang backed up including Guido. The sharptooth gave his villainous laugh and started rushing toward the gang. Everyone screamed and dodged the attacks from the sharpteeth. Littlefoot tried tossing rocks into their heads, but failed and just made them angrier. Cera looked at Guido hiding from the sharpteeth and she screamed at him.

"Guido! If you can hear me, then you can save us! Use your power!"

The sharptooth ran its claw through the monster chest, but did minor damage since it's metal. Red Claw motioned Screech and Thud to go after the others while the Sharptooth and him go after Guido. The minions followed his command and started their game of hide-and-go seek.

Red Claw took the back of Guido and held him in place. The sharptooth was about to strike him again, but Guido started vibrating. The sharptooth looked at the monster in curiosity then saw it going right through Red Claw's grasp.

"Something I learned from Matt." The monster said in his deep voice. "Physics says that any solid can surpass another if the molecules can travel through it. When I vibrate, my molecules went right through yours' Red Claw."

Matthew heard what Guido just said and gave him a thumbs up. Because he was exposed, Thud saw him and pounced on top of him. Ruby quickly ran over to Matthew's aid and kicked Thud in the groin. Thud grasped his crotch in pain and couldn't breathe for a second. Ruby picked up Matthew, seeing a few scars on his arm.

Cera and Hyp were hiding behind the waterfall. Screech was sniffing and caught their scent. He figured out where they were and decided to tease them a little bit. He pretended that they were in a different location and hid behind the rock. When Cera and Hyp started to exit Screech came out with his sharp claw and ran them both down. Hyp got it worse in the face, but he did his best to protect Cera. Cera realized this and went for his defense by ramming Screech into the rock with her superpowered ramming abilities.

Red Claw and the sharptooth took a few swings at Guido and actually hit him. Guido fell down and groaned in the pain of being thrown down. Because of this, Guido couldn't think and the monster started going out of control. Its left arm stuck out and started swinging wildly at random spots. It spun around a few times and Red Claw and the sharptooth ducked each time it crossed. (SN – and this became the first prehistoric game of jump the fence.)

Petrie, Ducky, Spike, and Chomper were up in a tree hiding from any of the sharpteeth.

"They'll never catch us here." Chomper whispered.

Unfortunately, Spike began to much on the leaves, exposing their position.

"Spike," Petrie called, "What you doing? Stop!"

Spike didn't listen and it caused those members to fall down, right in front of Screech.

* * *

><p><strong>It doesn't seem good for the gang. Will they make it out? Can they defeat the enemy? Stay tuned for Chapter 15.<strong>


	15. Battle Till the End

Screech looked at the gang and laughed as he jumped into the air. Ducky noticed that the tree was still on its flex. She called out to everyone to move down the tree. They did and as soon as they did, the tree was stretched back up to its normal position, flinging Screech far in the distance in the process.

Guido was still swinging wildly, even kicking about a few times since he wasn't in the right mind-frame. Matthew saw this and instructed Ruby to put him down. She did so and he ran close to the armor that Guido could hear, but far enough to run from trouble. He shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Guido! Remember! Think! Don't act!"

The monster suddenly stopped spinning. It put its foot to the ground in a defensive position then kicked high in the air hitting the large sharptooth. The force of the kick knocked out one of the sharptooth's tooth.

Matthew in the back was trying to help Guido control the monster, but was attacked by Thud.

"Got you now. You ain't going anywhere."

Matthew struggled, but kicked him in the stomach and threw him over top. Thud rolled over, but quickly got up and roundhouse kicked Matthew in the legs making him fall to the ground again. Thud jumped on top of him and bit his arm. Matthew yelled then flinged Thud to the ground. His arm's skin was ripped a bit from the bite marks, but he didn't mind. Both of them were on their feet and circled each other like in wrestling. Thud grabbed for Matthew's legs and threw him over ways. Matthew tumbled, but caught his balance. He saw Thud charging at him again and put his arms into a bowl. As soon as Thud hit, Matthew grabbed his head and put him in a head lock.

Ruby and Littlefoot were staying on the sidelines watching Matthew and Thud have at it. Ruby heard voices behind her and saw Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Chomper. She ran to the tree there were on, which was close to snapping, and grabbed it for dear life. She slowly lowered it down, but stopped, for she couldn't do it. She called over Hyp and Cera for help. All three lowered the tree and the others safely got out.

Guido was learning a bit on his skills with the armor, but when he was hit, the monster would go out of control again. However, Guido practiced and was able to get the monster under his control. Red Claw charged at the monster right at the stomach in which he bashed his head on. Guido fell down to the ground with his head hurting from the fall. The large sharptooth was about to pounce on Guido, but Guido rolled over quickly with his acrobatic skills and the Sharptooth missed the opportunity. The monster extended its wings and faced Red Claw dead on. It started to charge at it. The impact was so great that there was a slight pause from the shock absorption. Red Claw flew all the way to the waterfall and hit the rock causing him to become unconscious.

Thud took his arm and wrapped Matthew around his leg, which in turn, flipped Matthew to the ground. Thud grabbed both legs and swung him around in circles. Eventually he released and Matthew flew and hit a tree. Thud walked up thinking that Matthew was passed out, but was mistaken when he came out and bit Thud's leg. Thud screamed in pain and kicked Matthew in the face. He grabbed Matthew's shirt and slammed him to the tree.

"You're not going to win this, so just give up." Thud said panting for air.

Ruby was heading to the waterfall to try to remove Red Claw from the premises with the help of Chomper. What they had not known was that Screech was hiding behind a rock. He ambushed both, but missed the mark by an inch.

"I thought you were on the other side of the forest?" Chomper said.

The evil sharptooth just laughed and said, "We're not called fast-biters for nothing."

Screech opened his mouth and aimed for both, but both dodged it. They looked up the giant rock holding the waterfall and decided to climb up it.

Guido and the larger sharptooth were battling like it was there last. (which was probably true at that point.) The sharptooth took his claw and slashed off a shoulder protector. The sharptooth picked it up and threw it at Guido. Metal to metal doesn't sound very pleasing, especially when you're surrounded by it. You now know what Guido felt when it impacted. Guido looked at the sharptooth, now charging at him, and processed a thought. Without intending to, Guido did a triple forward spin and dodged the large sharptooth's attack.

Matthew hit Thud in the head which made Thud release his grip from Matthew. He held his head after the hit and tried to hit Matthew back. Matthew did the old swing-and-miss routine by standing in front of Thud with his arms crossed and dodging every swing. Thud started to become aggravated and found a stick which he sliced Matthew with in the face. Matthew felt his cheek, was flowing out blood. He looked at Thud and elbowed him in the chest and stole the stick away. Matthew broke it then threw it off to the side. The two brawlers were becoming weaker by the minute. Thud walked up threw his tail at Matthew's legs again. Matthew fell down and hit his head, giving him a minor concussion. Thud chuckled then started punching Matthew in the face as many times as he could.

Screech, fortunately, was having a hard time climbing up the mountain to catch up with Ruby and Chomper. Both of them had the advantage of each other lifting themselves up to the top of the mountain and not lose much energy. As they made it to the top, they looked over the waterfall and saw the long way down, which could cause instant-death. Chomper gulped then scooted closer to Ruby. They heard a noise by the edge and saw six claws grasp the ground. They backed up and saw Screech jump up to the top of the rock. They looked over the edge again. When they looked back up, Screech was already charging for them. Ruby scooted Chomper away to a rock near the ledge of the cliff and took a defensive position. When Screech hit her, both of them took an even blow and were bruised up fairly well.

Ducky, Spike, and Petrie couldn't help to see Ruby and Chomper stuck up on top so they secretly ran to climb the top. At this point, however, Red Claw woke up and surprised the group in an ambush. All three stopped and Ducky and Petrie climbed on top of Spike. Red Claw opened his jaw and bit down to the ground to see if he could take a bit from them all. To his surprise, all he bit was grass. He looked up and saw Spike making a run for it with Ducky and Petrie on him. Red Claw got more angry and chased both of them down.

Guido was still dodging swings from the larger sharptooth. The sharptooth stopped for a second to catch his breath. Guido took the opportunity and kicked as hard as he could right at the sharptooth's jaw. Blood started pouring out and the sharptooth's mouth was heavily disformed. Guido saw the ability he had and looked amazed at what he just done. The sharptooth was screaming in pain from the impact and the fact his jaw was broken. He looked at Guido dead in the eye and said while panting,

"You son of a bitch. You're going to pay for that. You hear me, bitch! You're going to fucking pay for that!"

The sharptooth charged and took heavier swings at Guido. Once or twice they would actually hit, which really hurt Guido in the process. Guido groaned at the pain, but ducked, jumped, and flipped to dodge the sharptooth's violent punches. The sharptooth became more aggravated as he kept missing. He screamed and ran a kick right in the center of the monster's chest. Guido fell back gasping for air as it knocked all the wind out of him. The sharptooth just laughed and kicked him over.

Matthew's face was being bruised by the heavy impacts coming from Thud. Matthew didn't have much strength and was bleeding. He took whatever he had and overthrew Thud onto the ground. Matthew got on top of Thud and put him in the cradle lock. He took his leg, which was still burnt from the lava impact, and dug into Thud's head as hard as could. The loss of blood started making Thud unconscious, in which he eventually passed out. Matthew got up, took a few steps, then fell down. Littlefoot saw this and ran to him to pick him up. He placed Matthew on his back and headed for the waterfall.

Screech screamed in pain from the blow he got after hitting Ruby. Cera and Hyp below heard this and ran up to the top of the mountain to see what happened. They noticed Screech there, but thankfully not the opposite. They both slowly ducked down and whispered.

"Cera," Hyp started, "I have an idea. I'll distract Hyp. I need you to sneak around him and when ready, charge him off the rock as hard as you can."

"Do you think I can do it?"

Hyp smiled and placed his hand on her face. "Trust me, I know."

Cera got up and prepared to sneak behind Screech. She gave Hyp a nod which was the signal to start. Ruby saw Hyp, but was silent, since she could intentionally read his mind. Hyp jumped up and started taunting Screech, at which point Cera made a dash for it to other side. She made it…without any suspicion.

Chomper began to chuckle at the hilarious taunts Hyp was giving Screech.

"Hey big guy! You can't take this! This is too much for you! Come at me, bro, if you dare!" Hyp said.

The more he did it, the more mad Screech became angry and was oblivious to the back of him which was about to get rammed. Hyp continued his rant. However, the more he continued, the more it started to go out of control.

"Hey man! Got a girlfriend? I bet not! If you did, I stole her from you! She'd take mine any day! 6 inches over your 2!"

Ruby looked at Hyp and made a motion for him to cut it out. She pointed to Chomper who was eagerly listening to his taunting. He stopped immediately. Screech was curious of why Hyp was looking past him. As soon as he turned around, he saw like a speeding bullet himself getting hit really hard in the side. Cera knocked him straight off the cliff. He started moaning as he rolled off the cliff down to the bottom of the hill where he lay there unconscious.

Spike, carrying Ducky and Petrie, hid under a bush in hopes that Red Claw wouldn't spot them. However, the obvious was exploited and Red Claw, using his keen sense of smell, found them. He stomped on the bush to see if it would crush Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. They ran out and crossed through a nearby forest. Red Claw simply knocked a tree down, one by one, to see if it would crush the young ones that way. The groups doom was at hand. Were they going to die? Ducky got an idea.

"Guys!" She shouted, "Look over there!"

She pointed to a tree which was about to die.

"The tree is almost dead, which means it is really bendy. Maybe we can push it so it whacks Red Claw."

"Me think that good idea, Ducky." Petrie stated.

The trio ran to the tree and pushed as hard as they could. They could hear the footsteps from Red Claw coming. They all screamed as they used all their strength to move the tree to an elastic state. As soon as Red Claw came by, Ducky instructed to release and duck. The trio did so and it whacked Red Claw right in the side and threw all the way out to kingdom come. After their victory, they ran to see the others coming down the cliff and Littlefoot with Matthew on him going towards it.

Guido laid there gasping for air as his lungs were low on oxygen. The sharptooth picked the monster up and threw him to the cliff. The others screamed and climbed back up to the top for safety. The sharptooth was going to finally bite into the metal until it wore away, but was stopped by the four-clawed hand which grasped out blocking the path. Guido pushed the giant sharptooth into the water, near the waterfall.

Up top, Littlefoot was pacing back and forth for any ideas. He looked down to see the water change depth from the color. A flashback occurred in his mind.

*Flashback*

Littlefoot and Spike were out trying to find a way to defeat the sharptooth. The sharptooth made several attacks trying to eat Petrie. Jumping up to try to get his foot, at least. Littlefoot looked up top to see a rock sitting at the end of a crevasse. He instructed Spike to follow him up. Littlefoot looked down and saw the middle of the lake being black. He realized that this was because it was much deeper than the outside. He told Spike to push the rock so the sharptooth would fall down in the deep water. They pushed as hard as they could to move it, but it wouldn't budge. Cera came out hollering and Littlefoot called out her name as she gave the final blow to finish off the sharptooth.

*End of Flashback*

Littlefoot was sitting there thinking and was snapped out of it by Ruby.

"Littlefoot, this is no time to day dream. Guido needs our help."

Littlefoot looked at the rock which Chomper hid behind. He then gave his instructions.

"Guys. Look. A rock. Look at the water too. See how it's black? It's much deeper now. If we can push the rock down on the sharptooth, Guido will be saved. Come on everyone. Help me push!"

Littlefoot placed Matthew down from his back and ran to the rock. The rock was about six foot high and a diameter of five feet. It stood tall and proud, waiting for someone to use. Today, it got its chance. Littlefoot started straining as he pushed with all his might. The others joined in and pushed with all there might. Littlefoot shouted at Guido to push him deeper in the river. Guido did so as he was told.

The sharptooth stopped fighting and looked up to see the rock beginning to fall.

"I'm not dying alone." He said.

The sharptooth tried to grab, Guido, but Guido pushed him away. The sharptooth looked once more to the see the rock now coming down off the cliff. He looked at Guido one last time and screamed at the top of his lungs, his final death cry.

"I'm finished for good! Fuck you all!"

As soon as he gave his last words, the rock smashed right on his skull and pushed him deep in the water, ultimately drowning him. Guido took a few breaths and exited the water. He looked up and gave a thumbs up for approval. They gang jumped for joy as they have changed the fate of dying to the fate of living.

Cera went over to see Matthew, still lying on the ground. She tried to wake him up, but it was no use. Littlefoot came over and did the same, but Matthew wouldn't budge. Cera started going in tears.

"Matt! Matt! Wake up!" she cried.

Ruby walked over and grabbed Matthew by the face and nuzzled him.

"I guess the one's you feel close to always leave you, one way or another." She said.

Just then, Matthew started having a few nerve spasms. He gave out a few coughs and saw Ruby right before him.

"Ruby? Cera? Littlefoot?" he said.

Ruby cried in relief that he was alive. The gang walked over and helped him up, being cautious of his burnt leg. He got up and looked to see calm, silence, peace. He smiled and gave Ruby a hug. He looked at Hyp and did the same. Everyone then gathered around to show their embrace towards him.

Afterwards, Matthew walked down to see Guido sitting on the ground. Matthew sat next to him and held out his fist to bumped. Guido accepted. Matthew lay on the ground with pride as he and the gang defeated the toughest challenge of all.

Matthew looked toward Guido, but saw him twitching on the ground. Matthew got up and tried to stop him from moving around. He thought Guido was going into a seizure. The gang ran down the cliff to help Matthew in his aide. They held on to Guido, comforting him.

"It's okay, Guido. Stay calm. Stay calm." Chomper said.

Guido started shaking rapidly like he was about to burst. The others tried to hold him down with all their might. He was shaking so rapidly, that Petrie got pushed out of the way. Soon, his chest was glowing a bright white light. Matthew looked up and saw a swirl of clouds coming through the night sky. He widened his eyes in realization what was going on.

"Guys! Let go of Guido! Close your eyes now!" he shouted.

Everyone did so and then the cloud came down and touched the monster, which enclosed Guido, on the chest. Then, the biggest flash that ever happened lit the whole sky and earth which could have blinded anyone that opened their eyes. A big gust of wind poured down and blew like a hurricane wind. Everyone was shouting at the loud noise around them. The cloud on the monster's chest was now formed into a tornado. The great pressure scooted some of the gang away from it. Then suddenly, bit and parts of the metal came out and flew to the sky via the tornado. The winds grew stronger. Soon, another flash of light hit the sky and the winds and storms stopped instantaneously.

Matthew looked up to see if the coast was clear. He checked the sky, which was back to its original starry wonder of the night. He looked down to see that the giant armor was gone and all that laid there was Guido's body. Guido got up slowly and Matthew rushed to him for his help. Guido coughed a few times and looked at Matthew.

"Hey! What was that all about?"

"We won, Guido." Matthew said softly, stroking Guido's soft fur. "The armor is now in peace. It was sent back to the underworld."

Guido looked at himself.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. I miss being eye level to you, Matt."

Matt just chuckled and picked Guido up and put him on his shoulder.

"Where to now?" Petrie asked.

"Home" Littlefoot said. "The place we always wanted to be."

* * *

><p><strong>he gang has won. They can now finally return to their safe home. What happens now? Stay tuned for Chapter 16, the final chapter.<strong>


	16. Finally Returning

"Hey," Guido said. "Do you think we can leave tomorrow? I'm bushed."

"Guido's right." Littlefoot said. "We all are kind of tired from fighting. Let's turn in for the night and start tomorrow."

"Me not sleepy." Petrie said.

"I'm not that tired myself." Ruby added.

"How about we make a campfire and get something to eat." Matthew said.

The gang agreed and headed off to find some tree stars. Ruby founded a few sea shells she could share among herself, Chomper and Matthew. Cera grabbed a bunch of tree stars and placed them in a humongous pile. The gang began munching away at the beautiful green treats. You can't blame them though. They did just defeat four sharpteeth. After they enjoyed their dinner, they laid under the starry sky. Matthew, knowing a bit on astronomy, named a few of the stars above.

"That's Orion over there with the three stars together. Um…that's Sagittarius over there that likes look 'W'…let's see. Ah, yes, my favorite. Taurus. He's right next to Orion."

The gang seemed intrigued at his knowledge. Ruby even tried memorizing them all.

"Hey, Matt. How do you know all this?" Chomper asked.

"My grown-ups knew them from their generations. I took on the knowledge that they had passed down to me." Matthew replied.

"I wish my family was that smart."

"I wished I knew more. I feel that knowledge is just another step to life. Without it, we'd be nothing, but just another thing in the world."

"Sound's depressing."

"That's another thing I learned too. The world is depressing, but we can always change that."

"Like how?"

"Like what I'm doing. See look over there. Do you see a cup with a handle?"

Chomper squinted his eyes to find the shape and did so.

"That's called the big dipper. Now, follow the end of the cup. Do you see that star? Way over there?" Matthew added.

Chomper looked again.

"That big bright star?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's north. If you don't know where you are. Look for that star. It always points North. Follow it always and keep it close by."

"Whoa. That's amazing."

"That's what we can change about life. Share our knowledge and help others survive."

Chomper smiled at Matthew's lessons then looked back up at the stars.

Soon, the slight breeze and the gentle calmness made everyone drowsy. Cera inched closer toward Matthew and placed her head on his right leg as a pillow. Chomper came over and sat near Matthew's stomach. Matthew patted Chomper on the head and fell asleep.

Soon, everyone was snoring as they rested for the next day which was soon be the final way to get to home.

The next morning, Ruby and Hyp were up early, cleaning the remains of the campfire and finding more tree stars. Littlefoot's eyes fluttered as he woke up seeing the beautiful pink-orange sky of morning. He stretched out his legs and gave a giant yawn which caught Hyp's attention.

"Up so soon I see." He said.

"Same with you." Littlefoot replied.

"I'm only up because I want to help Matthew clean up before he wakes up."

"Same here, too." Ruby shouted at the other side.

Awhile later, the gang was slowly getting up. Eyes straining, body's stretching, blood flowing, the whole shebang. Matthew got up and saw the place clean. He knew it was Hyp and Ruby based on instinct and gave them a hug for the help.

Guido hopped on Matthew's shoulder and said anxiously,

"Hey, Matt. I can't stay here longer. I have to go back to my stump."

"Really!" Matthew said surprised. "Why?"

"The Great Valley isn't my home. I have to find my own family, too, you know."

"Are you sure?" Littlefoot interrupted, "It could be your home."

"Maybe later, but right now is the time for me to find who I am. I can't do that in the Great Valley. Sorry, but I'm going to miss you guys."

"We are going to miss you, yup, yup, yup." Ducky said sadly.

The gang made their way to Guido and each giving him a tender embrace, especially Petrie. Guido tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Guido. I'll be fine. I'm sure you'll be fine, too."

With that, he gave Petrie the biggest hug he ever gave. He walked off waving his hand in the air. Petrie started getting emotional and walked off to Littlefoot.

"Oh, Littlefoot. Make him stop."

"I can't, Petrie. I wish I could." Littlefoot said hesitantly.

After the emotional trauma, it was time for the rest of the gang to head back to where they belong. Littlefoot went out in front in order to lead the gang. Matthew picked up Chomper and put Petrie on his shoulder. He stood by Ruby and Hyp in case any predators came out to get them.

"Me wonder where Guido at?" Petrie asked.

"Hey, Petrie." Matthew started, "Let me tell you something. You won't feel bad if you try to forget what happened. If you don't remember, you won't think about it."

"But me want to remember Guido."

"You'll always remember Guido. Deep down in your heart, there will be something that reminds you of him. What you want is for him to be out of your mind."

"Me don't think me can do it."

"I'm not trying to be critical, but you'll always feel down. I don't want to see that in you. Promise me you'll try."

Petrie thought a moment and then replied.

"Okay, me try."

The gang spent an hour or two walking. They rested a few times on the way, but they were determined to get to their destination. Ducky, looking about the area caught her eye on a structure ahead of her.

"Um…guys."

"What is it Ducky?" Chomper asked.

"Over there, look over there!" she exclaimed.

The gang looked at the direction and noticed the similar landmark they have waited for all this time.

"Saurus Rock!" They all shouted.

The gang ran as fast as they could, dodging trees, bushes, branches that stuck out, and even spider webs. Soon, they had made it. They saw the grand structure of the longneck, the circle of teeth around its neck, the long extended stone neck which stood outwards. It was all there. They gang was excited as the landmark meant they were close to one place…home.

The gang climbed up the long trail to the head of the rock. The head overlooked the major points in the mysterious beyond. Littlefoot squinted his eyes and saw a cave which overlooked the one place, the Great Valley. Littlefoot jumped for joy and slid down the tall monstrous structure. He told everyone to follow him for he knew the way.

Everyone followed him down the long corridor. Through forests, and underground caves. Through hives, and rivers, there was nothing to stop the gang from getting home to their families once again.

Cera, and Littlefoot were pondering about what the parents thought of their disappearance.

"Hey, Cera. What do you think they'll do when they find that we're still alive?" Littlefoot wondered.

"Oh, I know what my dad would do. He'll nuzzle me and say he's so glad for me to be home. Then he go all smart-ass on me saying I shouldn't have left the Great Valley."

"I wonder if they went looking for us?" Littlefoot asked.

"They probably did until they realized we would return home."

"How long has it been since we've seen them."

"I don't know. I don't keep track of the time."

"I didn't either." Hyp interrupted, "And for my dad, he'd probably beat me up when I get home."

"I don't think that's true." Matthew said, "I mean, I met your father and he seems very timid in nature."

"You truly don't know him unless you live with him." Hyp responded.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I mean, my dad was a real hard-ass when I was a kid. He'd always say that I'm doing something wrong and never anything right. Ah, oh well. I've learned to cope with that, anyway."

Hyp nodded in agreement and headed forward. A few caves went by and they made it to a little watering hole. As they stopped to take a drink, Ruby saw a cave nearby.

"Hey, Chomper. That's our cave."

Chomper looked and ran to it. He checked the corners, the nooks and crannies to affirm that the cave was theirs'. He nodded.

"Well, gang. Sorry to leave you so soon, but our home is here. We really to hate to leave you." Ruby said.

"Goodbye, you two. I hope we'll meet again someday." Matthew said.

Ruby started to get teary eyed and gave Matthew a hug. As she let go, Chomper ran to Matthew's leg and grasped it started crying.

"I don't want to leave you, Matt." He said.

"It's okay, Chomper. I'll always be with you. Right there, in your heart." Matthew stated.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm sure you will, but if you don't, then just know that I'm always there, mentally."

Chomper cleared his eyes and sniffled a bit. Matthew smiled and gave him one last embrace. He got up and looked at Ruby. He hugged her again and told her,

"Same goes for you, too. Just think, let your heart hear the words that I speak to you. I'm sure that you can find me there. Just believe."

"Oh, Matt, I'm going to miss you."

"Same here."

As they shared their embrace, Ruby and Chomper waved goodbye and headed off to their cave. Littlefoot and the gang headed forward again.

Later, the gang passed a cliff that was all too familiar for Littlefoot. Littlefoot looked around and jumped up to a crevasse. He looked up at the sky and saw a cloud that simulated a longneck. He took a closer look and realized it was the same cloud as his mother. He jumped for joy as the cloud left to a cave in the distance. Littlefoot shouted to his friends to follow him.

The entered the cave and looked out in the distance. The sun's rays expanded slowly. The gang looked around for anything noticeable. They saw the distant image which was then revealed when the sun overlooked it.

*Cue James Horner's score*

Suddenly, the water reflected the sunlight which cast over the valley, in fact, the Great Valley. Everyone gasped as they have found their home, their life, their way of living. They ran down from the cave to the grass. The gang started shouting for their parents as they ran down grass and luscious green field.

"What's that?" an elderly female longneck asked.

"It sounds like…Littlefoot" her counterpart said.

"It is! Look!"

The female longneck saw Littlefoot run after her shouting, "Grandma! Grandpa! I'm back!"

She started to cry with Grandpa longneck by her side. She nuzzled Littlefoot as he came home and felt his soft delicate nose on hers.

"Oh, Littlefoot. We thought we never find you."

"I missed you Grandma and Grandpa."

"We missed you too, Littlefoot." Grandpa replied.

The tears were so much that they could generate a puddle on the ground.

Cera, walking closer screamed for her dad. Topps, his name, looked up to discover her daughter returning from a disastrous and long journey. His eyes widened in shock that she was in the state she was, alive and happy. He ran to her to nuzzle her.

"Cera! Cera! You've returned!" He called.

"I'm here, daddy."

"I'd thought you never make it."

"Me too, daddy."

They gave a soft moan of relief as they could see each other once again.

Petrie was flying and swooping high in front of his little cave entrance. He saw his mother and landed right on top of her.

"Hi, mommy." He whispered.

His mother looked up and saw him on her head. She gasped at the sight of her own son, standing next to her, alive. She quickly picked him off her head and spun him around hugging him. She kissed him many times like any other mother would if her son or daughter came back from a trip they never returned from.

Ducky and Spike saw their sisters swimming with their mother. The mother seemed all depressed, but that would change as both stepped into the river with them swimming along the side. The mother caught eyes with them and ran to greet her children warmly. She teared up dramatically and grabbed Ducky and Spike and lifted them in the air. She started crying heavily as she realized they were both alive.

"I'm so glad you two are alive. I was worried about you those past few days."

"We were too, mom." Ducky replied.

Finally, Hyp and Matthew toughened up and faced Hyp's dad. He tapped him on the shoulder, which made him turn around and see Hyp. He looked down and saw his son, still in one piece, still the same. Hyp's father hugged him, but then acted strange.

"How many times have I told you not to leave the Great Valley without my permission?"

"But, I…"

"No, buts," Hyp's father interrupted, "I told you a million times, but you didn't listen. I was out there worrying about you. What was going through you mind, Hyp?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but he helped us stop four sharpteeth, especially ones that enter the Great Valley a lot." Matthew said.

"He did?"

"Sure. He's my hero."

Hyp's father looked at Matthew weirdly then looked at Hyp.

"Hyp, I love you."

He went back to hugging Hyp, in which Hyp gave a discreet thumbs up and Matthew did the same.

The families were now united. Each one with their children. The children told of their stories from the hard times, from the help they all got, to even the funny ones. The parents were glad to be together once more.

A few days passed. The Valley was back to its normal routine, children playing, laughing, giggling. Cera was trotting along the grassy plains to visit Matthew down by the river. She heard clanking noises. She decided to observe what was happening. She looked through a corner and saw Matthew working on something.

"Hey, Matt. What you got there?"

"My new time machine." He replied.

Cera grew curious. She then realized what it was for. She started to get a bit jittery and asked,

"Why? Why are you leaving us? You just got here."

"Cera, life has its good and bad moments. A place is where life dwells. Mine isn't here. I wasn't in existence yet. I can't live here forever, you know."

Cera then started to bust into tears.

"Matthew, don't leave me here alone. I want you here with me always."

"I can't live here, Cera. I've got my own family, well, foster family. I have a life at my own home. I can't fulfill my dreams here. Sorry, Cera. I've got to go."

Cera ran to Matthew and rubbed on his leg in sadness.

"At least say goodbye to the Valley before you go."

Matthew nodded then followed her out to the meeting circle. Everyone gathered around to hear Matthew's statements.

"People of the valley, I'm leaving this place. I'm sorry, but his isn't the place for me. I wish I could make it somehow work, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Everyone gasped at what they just heard. Is Matthew really going to leave them behind? They looked at him and asked questions. The young ones started crying and ran to Matthew like Cera did. Matthew gave them each a hug and a quote to remember him by.

"Listen, I'll leave here physically, but I won't leave your hearts. Just think about the times we had together. Share the memories. Remember the teachings."

With that, Matthew dragged out his time machine and opened the door. He hit a few buttons which then caused the machine to shake about.

"Remember!" Matthew shouted trying to overpower the noise. "I'm always with you."

With that, the time machine began to produce a giant steam. The ground shook underneath the dinosaurs. There was a sudden ripple from the ground which slightly pushed everyone back. Then, a bright white light flashed and blinded everyone a few seconds. When they cleared their eyes, Matthew was gone along with the time machine.

Littlefoot began to cry some more.

"Littlefoot," Grandpa started, "He had no choice. He couldn't survive her anyway."

"I wished we could have done something else." Littlefoot replied.

"The adventures you have with him were in his memories and yours as well. Remember them, like he said."

Littlefoot closed his eyes and revealed flashbacks of the wonderful adventures he had with Matthew.

Littlefoot looked at his Grandpa one last time and said,

"He's here. I can hear him in the world. I can feel him in my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this story. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it.<strong>

**A few credits...****  
><strong>

**JudgementDragon25 - Thanks for the armor idea.  
><strong>

**Jitterbug345 - Thanks for the Revival of the Sharptooth idea.  
><strong>

**PleasyWeaselx9 - Thanks for the ripple effect idea.  
><strong>

**Ingenuity64 - Thanks for the battle scene idea.  
><strong>

**Character Matthew is my Original Character  
><strong>

**Character Guido in the armor is JudgementDragon25's character  
><strong>

**Character Sharptooth (the revived one) is Jitterbug345's character****  
><strong>

**SevenTailedWolf - Thanks for help on Chapter 12  
><strong>

**TrollinLikeaWonker - Thanks for help on Chapters 1, 2, and 3  
><strong>

**JudgmentDragon25 - Thanks for help on Chapters 9 and 13  
><strong>

**Jitterbug345 - Thanks for help on Chapter 14 and 15  
><strong>

**Ingenuity64, Jitterbug345, and JudgmentDragon25 - Thanks for putting up with me in my annoyance.  
><strong>


End file.
